Spark
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: It's not being promiscuous. That's what she tells herself. It's simply satisfying physical desires until the man she loves sorts out his feelings, if he has feelings for her. Yet, Juvia finds herself thinking more of another man — the one who introduced her to undeniable pleasures. Her body craves for Laxus. Will her heart eventually cave in? But how does Laxus even feel for her?
1. one

**Standard disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima and the publishers.**

 **A/N: Set in a slightly AU-timeline, where the issues with E.N.D. and Zeref are all done. I won't go into specifics of my made-up conclusion of FT (as I feel that's the ultimate arc leading to conclusion), just hints.**

 **Also, this is going to be quite Mature in themes and scenes (at least for me as a fanfic writer). Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **one**

* * *

She's not a virgin, contrary to the unspoken popular belief.

She has the inkling that her friends and guildmates see her as an overzealous Gray-fangirl who's actually quite inexperienced. Well, yes, technically she is inexperienced when it comes to physical and intimate acts with someone. It's just that... the last time she slept with someone was also her first time sleeping with someone.

Juvia was soon-to-be seventeen when she's captivated by a very charming man. Seemingly, he was a few years older than her — not by a significant gap, but enough to make her adore his "maturity" compared to her own immaturity. Who would've thunk that it would turn out that man was actually way younger than her in mentality?! The point was — Juvia fell hard, so hard that she decided to give him her all after a day of dating.

She couldn't remember anything except for pain. He wasn't exactly big for her to accommodate but enough to make her cry out loud and felt blood dripping out. He cared for his own pleasure, and ignored his partner's satisfaction.

That experience with him made her gloomier than ever. Into their fifth day of dating, the man tried to sleep with her again. Juvia panicked, and for some odd twist of her power, brought the rain indoors, dousing him. He got mad. Of course, he got pissed! Who wouldn't? Imagine, you were about to get some and next thing you know you're drenched? Drenched with rain. Drenched because of rain, indoors!

Juvia ran after him when he left blazing mad, but he was gone like the wind. Oh, but if you knew Juvia, you'd know her latent ability to track someone. So, she was able to locate him in two days' time, never mind the mission Master Jose gave her. It was supposed to be their seventh-day dating anniversary, but he broke up with her instead.

When she became a Fairy Tail member, during one casual conversation with some guildmates, she found out that Natsu defeated a particular fire mage pretending to be the Salamander. Natsu defeated her one and only boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, more like it. What a comeuppance!

All these unnecessary flashback is running through her brain as she feels calloused lips trailing down her neck. Juvia gulps, actually wanting to run away. Her fangirl side commands her to stay put and give in. After all, didn't she dream of being with Gray like this?

Juvia closes her eyes to dispel hesitations clouding her mind. She is twenty four years old, and she's only been with one man. A man who didn't even give her the sensation of pleasure. Juvia knows that Gray wouldn't be like that. He's had a one-night stand with Cana (one drunken night prior to Juvia joining the guild... so Juvia can't count her best friend as a love rival!); the latter has told Juvia Gray was a good lover. (Then again, Cana had said, she could've been creating her own account since she was so smashed. In fact, if Cana were to list all the good lovers she's had, Gray might find himself down on the list.)

Anyway, the fact that Gray owns Juvia's heart should be explanation enough for Juvia to feel good, despite the uncertainty she's feeling.

When she feels Gray squeezing one breast, she instinctively pulled away, ready to dash out of his apartment. Gray's feral instinct kicks in, and he uses one hand to smack Juvia's back closer to him, pressing her chest against him. Juvia relents and she responds vigorously when his mouth captures hers.

###

It is quick, despite seeing the time indicating they went at it for more than half an hour, foreplay included. Juvia is first to release herself, since it's been years since her last (and only) time. When Gray rolls off of her, he states nonchalantly, "You've been with someone already." He ties shut the used protection and makes a perfect toss to the waste basket.

It isn't a question; it's a direct statement. Juvia doesn't answer. Instead, she stands up from the bed. She can feel Gray's eyes on her. She'd like to think he's still lusting after her, but she knows better. She picks up her clothes and begins dressing up. Part of her craves for him to ask her to stay. Again, she knows better.

"Thanks, Gray-sama," she says as she puts on the last piece of clothing to complete her regular outfit. "Do not worry. Juvia will keep her word about this incident."

"Juvia," he says her name softly but no words follow it.

"It's funny that Gray-sama actually agreed to a one-night stand with Juvia. Oh, but it's not even the afternoon yet. So, is it a one-day stand?" she giggles but couldn't really find the humour in it. "When Juvia proposed it, she expected Gray-sama to reject the idea."

Gray sits up from the bed, giving her a sad look. Wait, no, not sadness but regret. Eyes full of regret. She nears the door, but before she turns the knob, Juvia turns to Gray with her usual beaming smile. "It's true. This isn't Juvia's first time; Juvia's only done it once with an ex-boyfriend. So, Juvia is really inexperienced. Juvia hopes Gray-sama is at least satisfied, since Gray-sama was very good to Juvia."

With that, Juvia gets out of his bedroom and out of his house.

###

One might ask... what brought this on? How come the reluctant Gray had sex with the eager Juvia?

She's been seducing him for years, ever since she entered Fairy Tail. They've been through so much. So many major and dangerous missions — a botched S-class exam, Acnologia, Tartaros, and the ultimate fight with Zeref, and the concluding arc with E.N.D. Amazingly, but not surprising, Fairy Tail survived it all.

Now, they're famous mages still going through missions. There was still a significant rise of dark guilds and there are still issues with evil wizards and creatures. Life goes on for them. Life goes on for Juvia.

So, after all these occurrences, even living together for half a year after the Tartaros event, how come only now?

It's only because Juvia has boldly asked him.

After seeing him with two different girls, on two separate occasions, in a span of three days, Juvia decided to offer herself. Don't badly judge her, or at least Juvia wants people to understand where she's coming from.

So, she knocked on his door and asked if he can spend one intimate session with her, just so she'll know how it'll feel like to be with him. She promised no one will know; she pledged that she'd end her suffocating infatuation after that. It took him minutes to let her in. He watched her as she sheds off her clothing piece by piece. When Gray snaked cold hands around her bare stomach, she knew he was willing.

And so, even with Reluctance telling her to back off this illogical plan, Juvia made love to Gray. At least for her it was making love. To Gray, it was probably just sex.

###

Well, you know, it is hard to just tell your heart to stop beating for someone. Especially if it's beating for that one person for years. So for Juvia to simply stop loving Gray, it's an impossible task at the moment. However, now Juvia knows it's feasible to move on from Gray. It will take time, but it is feasible.

Every morning, she greets him like usual and continues to call him with the same honorific. She gushes to her friends how handsome he looks. She tells them her gratefulness towards him for putting out her rain. Same old, same old, but lesser obsessive traits. It's enough for others to not question a sudden change in attitude. Gray, for his part, acts like nothing major (or intimate to be specific) has occurred between them.

It's been two weeks since Juvia had that 'one-day stand' with Gray. There comes a time to any hot-blooded human being, that when introduced to the pleasures of intimacy, the craving gets heightened.

Juvia is no different. She doesn't want to be seen as promiscuous, but she can't deny the feeling of longing. Heck, if she didn't control herself, she might've jumped up Gajeel during their last mission. But of course, Gajeel is strictly committed to another bluenette, the petite and smart one. And Juvia would never do such an atrocious act to ruin her friends' wonderful relationship. Most especially, it took time for Gajeel to come to terms with his passionate feelings for Levy.

Juvia cannot be the villain just to satisfy her carnal desires.

Hence, Juvia attempts to seek pleasure from Gray again. Sure, it means going back on her word. But if he's just looking for sexual satisfaction, Juvia is willing to give that to him with no strings attached. When she knocks on his door, a blonde girl opens it.

It isn't Lucy; the celestial mage wouldn't do something like that to her mate, the-now-quite-matured Natsu (especially after all the couple had gone through with the Zeref arc!). Juvia knows this woman. She's a mage from a newly-formed guild in Magnolia. She's wearing Gray's light blue button-down shirt. She eyes Juvia with a raised brow.

"Gray's in the shower. Do you need anything from him?"

Her tone is a little curt. Juvia's love for Gray is quite well-known in Magnolia, heck, perhaps in all Fiore.

"Oh, uh, umm," she stammers, blinking profusely. "Juvia just wanted to ask Gray-sama if he wants to go on a mission. But it seems Gray-sama is busy. Juvia will just ask someone else," she lies expertly.

The blonde mage nods. "Yeah, do that. He probably won't come out of here for the next few days," she winks at Juvia with a hint of mischief." Juvia bids her a farewell, masking the hurt in her eyes. "I'm not even gonna tell him you stopped by," she yells to Juvia, even though the water mage is still quite within earshot.

Never mind the horniness she's feeling. It dissipates a bit as soon as she thinks about Gray with the blonde mage. It greatly affects her this time. Perhaps it's due to recent observations of Gray. Juvia has noticed the ice mage looking intently at her, every now and then that is. The hopeful part in her assumed Gray is suddenly interested. After all, she's received that advice long time ago — that if she lessens the clinginess, Gray might be the one to pursue. It's all in her mind again.

She ends up at the train station, buying a ticket for a nearby town, about five stops from Magnolia. She just needs to get away from Magnolia and the guild for a day or two. The autumn sky isn't darkening and no rain clouds are visible. That's an improvement itself. It shows that despite the pinching ache, her heart is not in turmoil.

Once she gets to the small town, she goes straight to a familiar tavern. It is often the stopover destinations for Fairy Tail mages, especially those who embark on a longer journey into the night. She rarely stops there, but she trusts the tavern owner enough. She is greeted as soon as she enters, and she orders dinner. She also orders a mug of ale, just a pint to drown away lingering sorrow.

It has significantly become darker outside. There are only a few guests — a family of four, a couple (perhaps husband and wife), a man who seems to be in his early to mid thirties, and another with greying hair. The wife of the owner gives her an extra serving of sausages, winking at Juvia.

"We love Fairy Tail," she whispers to the water mage, and Juvia could only bow her head in appreciation.

She proceeds to eat her dinner in silence, with the owner's wife stopping by every now and then to ask if she needs anything. Juvia notices the younger man looking at her. His chocolate brown hair is combed neatly. He isn't bad looking, that much Juvia admits, but not near Gray's level of handsomeness. Heck, Natsu is even more charming. Juvia's still working on her pint of ale, but she knows that the alcohol would soon cloud her logic. She's worried that if she chugs the whole thing, it might lead her to seduce that man, whose stare is no doubt fixed on her. Juvia pushes the half-filled mug away. She cannot risk such promiscuity.

Just as the man is about to get up, whether he plans to approach Juvia or it's all in her imagination again, the tavern door opens. It is enough for the man to go back to his seat, much to Juvia's curiosity. So she turns around just to take a peek at the newcomer; her eyes bulge open when her gaze meets a dangerous pair of eyes.

Tall, broad-chested, dusty blonde hair, and a lightning-shaped scar on his right cheek that goes through his eyes.

"Laxus-sama," the mistress of the tavern greets him. "It's nice that you're visiting again."

His eyes travel from Juvia's to the middle-aged woman. "Your tavern is a favourite of mine," he charmingly tells her. "I'll have the usual, Mrs. Nalya. Bring it over there," he points to a direction with his thumb. Said direction is none other than Juvia's table. He struts towards Juvia with a smug look, pulls out a chair, and grabs the mug. "You done with this?" Juvia remains speechless but she nods. Laxus chugs the whole contents in one go. "What a surprise seeing you here! You on a mission?"

Juvia shakes her head.

"Coming back from a mission then?"

She shakes her head again, still not saying a word. _They don't really talk; so why is he talking to her?_

"Why not? We're guildmates," Laxus responds with a shrug, apparently hearing her mumbled words. "If you ain't on a mission, what are you doin' some miles away from the guild?"

"Juvia wants to be away from Magnolia for a few days," she decides to answer him. Juvia knows Laxus isn't the type to tattle away — at least she hopes so.

The owner's wife arrives and sets the plate in front of Laxus. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you two renting a room separately? We only have one left at the moment," she informs them.

"I'm staying and I'll take my room. Dunno about her," Laxus replies, pointing the fork at Juvia.

"Juvia planned to stay; but if you've no room, Juvia will look for another inn," she sadly states. Juvia is kind of hopeful that Laxus will take pity on her. That instead of him staying, he'll offer his room to Juvia and he'll find another place instead.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, my dear," the owner apologizes. "Let me see what I can do about it!" she scurries away, perhaps to discuss this with her husband.

"There's another one about a kilometre or two away, but I'm telling ya this is the best place for a few nights' lodging."

Juvia frowns. He is making her leave? "Laxus-san is not a gentleman at all," she voices her opinion straightforwardly. Laxus raises a brow at her and smirks. The amused look in his eyes further aggravates Juvia. "Plus, Juvia got here first. Why should she be the one to leave?" She calls for the owner's wife. "Excuse me, Juvia will be the one staying since she arrived here first."

The owner and his wife both walk to their table. The wife bows down in apology. "Forgive me, my dear, but Laxus-sama has a reservation agreement here," she explains further. Basically, whenever there's one room left, and Laxus arrives, he automatically gets the room. This is due to the fact that the owners owe him a great deal after he saved them from thugs vandalizing the tavern. It was during Laxus's expulsion from the guild, and he helped them for free.

"She's staying with me," Laxus declares with nonchalance as he keeps shoving food in his mouth. The woman gasps as she steals a glance at Juvia. "She's my girlfriend, and she's just acting all moody. We'll share the room, of course," he shoots Juvia a glaring look, as if telling her to shut her mouth for now. Explanations, it seems, will follow.

When Laxus finishes eating, he stands up from his seat and tells Juvia to follow him. He gives a wave to the owner who tells him the room number he's assigned. It's apparently 'the usual'. Laxus goes in the room while Juvia lingers outside, unsure if this is the right move.

"I'm not gonna leave this door open for a long time. I'm offering you free lodging for the night. Up to you to accept it or not," he warns her as he closes the door a bit. Juvia rushes inside the room, standing as far away from him as possible. "Good girl."

The room is spacious, and the bed is a queen size. Laxus enters a smaller room, which Juvia alleges is the bathroom. This is the reason many of their guildmates prefer to go here. They find the rooms big enough to accommodate at least three people; there's a sense of privacy. Not to mention, the food is delicious.

Laxus comes out of the bathroom shirtless. He goes through his bag and fishes out a clean shirt and throws it at Juvia. "You can wear that." Juvia eyes it strangely. "Or you can wear nothing if you want," he snorts at his own joke.

Juvia goes to the bathroom to change into Laxus's shirt. She notices the reddish tint on her cheeks. While she'd like to associate it with alcohol, she knows the truth. Laxus's well-toned muscles and abs are clearly engraved in her mind. She shirks out of her long sleeves and skirt and puts on the white shirt. It's oversized on her, but it only reaches above her knees, mid-thigh, exposing her guild mark. Looking at the mirror, she can see traces of her black lacy bra underneath the flimsy material of the cotton shirt.

Perhaps it is indeed the alcohol affecting her, because she can just imagine Laxus's tongue licking her bare skin.

"Oi Juvia, are ya gonna stay there forever?" the booming voice of Laxus snaps her out of her lewd fantasy.

She opens the door and steps out of the bathroom. She doesn't know how she appears in his eyes, but his eyes roam her body up and down, as if undressing her.

She let the effects of the alcohol do the talking. "Do you find Juvia desirable?"

Her question doesn't faze him. If it did, he doesn't show it. "How do you want me to answer your question, Juvia?" he steps closer to her.

Dangerous territory, Juvia knows. Alarm bells are telling her to step away. When she stays muted, he inches even closer. "Do you want me to answer you through actions?" His voice is low and quite raspy.

Juvia just meekly nods.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: This idea simply came out of nowhere. I'm in the midst of finishing the first chapter of my 2nd Navia fic, and then BAM! I thought about Laxus and Juvia as a [crack] pairing. I've seen a few fics concerning this [crack – just had to reiterate T_T) pairing, and most were great. I couldn't help but be inspired.**

 **So please let me know how the fic goes. I'd love to continue it if there's enough feedback liking it. Once again, reviews are highly appreciated. It helps fanfic authors know where their stories stand in terms of interest. Thank you for reading.**


	2. two

**Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

 **two**

* * *

The silent consent is all it took for him to move forward.

He cups her right breast and he feels the lacy texture of her undergarment. He knows the size of her bosom will be big enough even in his large hands. Ugh, he can picture his hand kneading the soft flesh. The picture in his head is a good trigger to make him harder.

She is the very definition of an oblivious seductress whose naiveté optimizes her alluring charm. Her waist-length blue hair frames her face. He slightly recalls she was on the thinner frame when she first joined the guild. Years later, still maintaining her slender physique, her body has become voluptuous and full, though fit and toned.

The water mage remains still, unmoving underneath his touch. Soon, he internally laughs with a menacing tune, she will be squirming and squealing due to his ministrations.

 _Soon, my little she-devil._

Laxus leaves his left hand cupping her right breast as his right one glides up and down her other side, all the way down to trace her guild mark. He squeezes her thigh, eliciting some sort of response; Juvia bit her lower lip. One simple movement that sparks his feral instincts. Immediately, Laxus assaults her bare neck, licking, sucking, and near-biting. The hand placed on her breast has moved to the back of her head. He uses that hand to angle her head for better access. From a bird's eye view, perhaps, he appears like a hungry werewolf marking his mate. Or a vampire bleeding his victim dry.

When Laxus releases that part of her neck, it's red and sore. A mark is definitely placed on it. Still, Juvia stands there without a sound.

"So silent," he hums as he traces her jaw with a finger. Juvia looks up to him through thick, long lashes. Her eyes glisten with lust — that much he can tell. He brings her closer to his chest, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Her tresses are soft to the touch and Laxus runs his fingers through it. "I'll make you squirm and scream nothing but my name tonight," he whispers raggedly as he cups her buttocks and lifts her effortlessly. Automatically, she wraps her legs around his thighs. She can probably feel the bulging of his lower half.

He carries her to the bed, contemplating whether to roughly throw her like an uncivilized lover or gently lay her down as if he's a shy suitor. He chooses the latter, but pledges to pound her with the quality of a brute. Laxus is aching to taste her and feel her insides.

He hikes up the shirt to reveal black lingerie, also of lace garment. Juvia by instinct brings her thighs together, prompting Laxus to reprimand her. "You asked for this," he warns her. Hopefully, she gets the message. Parting her legs, he touches her _there_. Moist, wet, much like her element, and definitely enthralling. He tugs at the band of her underwear and removes it with ease. All this time, his eyes are transfixed on her, observing the expressions she creates.

When he inches closer, a whiff of her desire infiltrates his nose. Oh, she definitely wants him. Or at least, she wants a man right now. Badly. He places a peck on her pink flesh, and the woman finally lets go of her stoical demeanour.

"Wha- wha- wha- what are you doing?" she sputters out her words, unable to comprehend his actions.

He ignores her befuddled look and proceeds to taste her. He's tasted different ladies, all different — some not-so-enticing to his palette. But Juvia, goddammit, Juvia tastes quite different. It's hard to place the right words. Laxus isn't as eloquent as he wants to be. He's not even sure what he's doing now. He's lapping at her so much that she's clawing the bedsheet.

With a screech, Juvia arches her back upwards with a silent cry, almost as if in agony. Laxus is still feasting on her and she could only create screeching sounds.

"Nggh... sss-st-st-stop," she pleads as waves of pleasure after pleasure fill her. She collapses on the bed, panting heavily. Laxus finally releases her and stands up. He wipes the fluids on his mouth, smugly chuckling. He wonders if it's the first time she had someone go down on her.

"Do you want more, Juvia?" If she says no, he won't force her, but he has no idea how he'll relieve himself. Right now, the image of another woman won't be able to satiate him. He wants her. It takes time for Juvia to react. She sits up and kneels on the bed. With shaking fingers, she brings her hands to tug on his trousers. Laxus grips both her wrists. "I don't want your lips on me," he says with a hard voice. She gives him look of confusion. "I want me in you."

Juvia just nods, and that's all Laxus needs as an answer.

Faster than a particular stripping mage can, Laxus throws his trousers away along with his boxers. It's funny — if one thinks back to this certain scene — Laxus is fully in the nude, while Juvia remains still clothed with his shirt. Either way, his goal is bare and ready. All he needed is one smooth glide and he's entered something he never predicted he'd be in. Juvia cries out loud from the pain, perhaps. Of course she will. Just judging by his height, one could tell Laxus is great in length down there as well.

Even with a lubricated entrance, the tightness of her entryway is taking time to accommodate him. "H-h-h-hurtsss," she hisses, and Laxus worries. He rarely does, but the contortion on her face is evidence of the pain.

He places a kiss on her left cheek — a gesture he rarely does. Heck, has he even kissed a girl on the cheek? It's a gesture that indicates sweetness and gentleness; and Laxus isn't any of those. But at the moment, he wants Juvia to feel at least a semblance of ease. "Slowly," he tells her. The unspoken promise that 'soon it'll be better' is communicated somehow; she nods and wraps her arms around his neck.

Laxus thrusts forward once more, inching closer and closer until he is fully embedded. Each stroke elicits a restrained moan. It takes them a moment in this stationary embrace, until she moves a little, as if to find a comfortable position. He takes it as a signal to move his hips.

Gentle and smooth. Like the steady waves hitting the shore. The plan to be brusque and pulverizing is being abandoned. So unlike him, but so fitting for her. Is he turning like a softie? Yuck. But feeling her softness and delicateness generates a swelling of happiness he hasn't felt lately.

He is drowning in her, and he feels like he is forgetting something. But when she moves in rhythm, like the flowing stream of waterfalls, Laxus loses all logic. He buries his head on the crook of her neck. Kissing her throat, he can feel the vibrations every time she moans or mewls.

Juvia reaches a climaxing phase, digging her nails on his shoulders. It's when he remembers an important aspect when it comes to sex.

"Fuck," he curses out loud and quickly disentangles her wrapped arms. It catches Juvia by surprise when Laxus quickly pulls out of her. "Fuck," he shouts again as he nearly releases inside her. White liquid spills onto the bed covering.

###

Juvia crawls out of the bed and runs to the bathroom. Laxus could only assume she wants to clean herself. He stands from the bed, quite exhausted, and puts on his boxers. Juvia exits the bathroom as he is putting on his trousers.

"Are you leaving?" she asks breathily.

"Nope," he answers quickly, "I just don't like sleeping in the nude."

"Oh..." she walks towards the other side of the bed. "Please help Juvia take this out," she requests him.

"Huh?"

"We can't let Mrs. Nalya see that," she points with protruded lips. Laxus comprehends what she's implying — it's the evidence of their intimate act.

He crosses his arms. "And what are you gonna do? Take it with you or wash it yourself?"

"Juvia will wash it," she states. "The tub will be big enough." Laxus sighs but complies. This is the first of its kind. After sex is laundry time! When's the last time that happened to him? Never, that is! "Juvia will be back after she cleans it."

It takes her a few minutes to finish her self-imposed task. By the time she comes out, Laxus is sprawled on his back, arms placed behind him where he rests his head. His eyes trail after Juvia as she walks towards the bed then stops. "What? You're gonna stand there the whole night?" She shakes her head, acting bashful again.

"Why did you tell the owner's wife that Juvia is your girlfriend?"

He raises a brow, a minute detail he had long forgotten. "Oh, that?" he shrugs. "Few questions asked; less explanation provided," he simply answers, not caring whether the bluenette comprehends it. "Turn the lights off, will you? Let's sleep; I'm tired," he rolls to his side, the one facing the wall.

Soon, the room is engulfed in darkness. Laxus senses the bed moving as Juvia crawls to the empty side. He is itching to turn around. He's not a cuddler; many of the girls he's been with could attest to that. Yet, for some reason he won't address, there's a strong desire brewing in him to put his arm around her waist.

"Laxus-san," he hears her say his name with such tenderness. "How many girls from the guild?"

Her question astounds him. He is a smart guy so he immediately knows the implication. "I don't do anyone from our guild," he answers.

"So you still don't consider Juvia a part of Fairy Tail?"

Oh, he can just imagine a sad look contouring her facial features. He isn't close to Juvia, nor does he have an exclusive peek at her personal history. But having been on the same team for the Grand Magic Games, and Juvia joining the others to search for him after the Tartaros event, Laxus has a slight understanding of the water mage.

She is creating a scenario in her head where Laxus doesn't regard her as anything — other than someone he only just slept with.

He shuffles his position, turning to face her. She's lying on her side facing him. "Let's just say you're an exception for now. You wanted me; I wanted you. Nothing more to it."

"It's a one-time thing," she nods in agreement, only to mumble, "Again." Whether she intended for him to hear it, he heard it anyway.

"And you? How many guys from the guild?" he asks anyway, even though he feels it might offend her. He's expecting a slap or maybe waterworks, but none came.

"Just two," she replies, much to his annoyance. Yup, he wants to hear 'none' from the guild. Or maybe just one, cause that would mean it's only him. "You and..." she trails off. There's this pained mask she wore for a split second. Laxus catches it.

He doesn't wait for her to voice out the name. "The stripping bastard, huh?" The silence is answer enough. It's hard to tell if Laxus is quick to anger. He certainly doesn't think so. Growing up in a guild filled with brawls and petty fights, Laxus has mastered the art of indifference. However, just thinking that Gray got to taste her first, it angers him. "Who's better?" he asks with a hard tone.

"Juvia can't answer that."

"Who's bigger?"

"Juvia doesn't compare."

In a flash, Laxus is on top of her, jolting Juvia in shock. "Who made you moan more? Who pleasured you more? Who made you come more?" he assaults her with heart-pounding questions that no gentleman should ask a proper lady.

Forgetting the actual strength of his comrade, it's Laxus's turn to portray a stupefied expression. Juvia has actually managed to push him off of her, shoved him hard with his back landing on the mattress. She straddles his hip, and Laxus is sure she feels his hardening bulge. Juvia puts all her weight on top of him, placing her palms on his bare chest.

"At the end of it all, both of you are just using Juvia for pleasure. It doesn't matter if Gray-sama is better or not. It makes no difference."

She brings her face downwards, trailing kisses down his throat. It is like a rewind of an earlier scene; but this time, the roles have switched. It is now the lead actress performing pleasurable ministrations. It is now the actor on the receiving end of such provocative gestures.

A repeat performance ensues. Only this time, Laxus has managed to grab with lightning speed the much needed packets of protection. There isn't a need to rush when he's deep inside her. The night merges into the morning, and Laxus has used up all the protection he carries. When the first light infiltrates the flimsy curtains, the two tiredly roll off to their side of the bed with their backs facing each other. They welcome sleep finally.

###

When Laxus opens an eye, he notices the empty space beside him. He lazily rolls around, enjoying the feel of the spacious bed all for himself. He frowns then scowls, and then he snorts and chuckles at the same time. There has never been a moment when he's with a girl, and she leaves him first. But now, Juvia has broken that record. Now she's making him taste the bittersweet zing of being left behind by a one-night stand.

"Fuckity fuck fuck," he curses trying to contain his anger. He's going to be doing the march of shame all by himself. "Sneaky vixen."

He's never brought a girl with him to this tavern. He knows many Fairy Tail members frequenting this inn, so Laxus has always been careful. It's not that he cares if people know he sleeps around. It's probably a known fact about him. This tavern is like a sanctuary for him, where he could be alone without disturbances. Heck, he's never even brought the Thunder God Tribe here with him.

And now the owner and his wife actually believe Juvia as his girlfriend. Laxus gets up from the bed and gets ready to leave. He's been gone for about three weeks; he needs to report to Erza, the acting-guild master. (When his grandfather retired, a year after the E.N.D. event with Natsu, Makarov proclaimed Laxus as his successor. The latter made an arrangement with Erza to hold the position until he felt he's ready to take the helm. Laxus just didn't feel like he had done enough to atone for what he did. Now, he's not even sure if he deserved to be a guild master. He's just thankful that Erza was being patient with him.)

As he pays the lodging fee, he casually asks the owner and his wife to keep his 'relationship' with Juvia a secret. He makes up this complete bullshit that no one in the guild knows yet, and the lady isn't ready to announce to the world that she's dating a former guild-betrayer. The tavern owners understand his predicament. After all, they are aware of Laxus's reputation, despite the latter's earnest way to reclaim his glory.

He sluggishly arrives at the station, his luggage a little "lighter" in weight, since he's one-less shirt in possession. (The bashful water siren didn't return his precious, precious old shirt!)

The train ride is supposed to give him the chance for a short nap. He still feels the fatigue wrapping at every limb — from the mission and the thrusting all night! Yet, his mind is invaded by a blue-haired comrade-slash-one-night-stand.

How would she act around him now? Would it be the usual, which will be casual but aloof? Would it be bashful or all seductive? Would she be angry and claim he took advantage of her? So, Laxus decides that he will be the one to stay away. Act like his fingertip hasn't even grazed her skin.

Shit, he realized with regret. The whole time they did _the deed_ , Juvia wore the shirt. He's never seen her fully naked. He's never had the chance to squeeze her bare boobs. Fuck, he internally curses. Now he wants her more than ever.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm very happy at the amount of feedback I got. So, let me show my sincerest appreciation by mentioning all of you (something I've tried not to do to shorten the author's notes. But this is a must in this case…**

 **THANK YOU VERY MUCH to the following: Fafiqah QiuQiu,** **Dark Gothic Lolita, rosaji, Snoopy A** , **melneh, agirlworthfighting4, Mz. Crossover2012, kurahieritr JIO, wilathewitch, Cottoncandy101, Angelina1993, thundergodlaxus, purplesparkz02, endingsarenotalwaysbad, Oshaghenisee,** and the 3 **Guests** (please leave a name next time so I can personally thank you!)

 **And of course, to all the followers/favouriters as well.**

 **As usual, feedback/comments are highly appreciated. I want to build an interesting dynamic between these two. I felt that going head on for intimacy will pose for such complexities.**


	3. three

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Juvia's "new" outfit is patterned after Tokyo Ghoul's Kirishima Touka. I envision Juvia looking so badass with a touch of chic modernity, but she's still keeping her quite-conservative style.**

 **Taiyaki = fish-shaped pastry (usually with red bean filling)**

* * *

 **three**

* * *

"WATER SHIELD!"

Within a blink of an eye, a wall of solidified water forms in front of the enemies. No, it's not ice. One can tell how it keeps flowing while suspended on air. This water wall adheres to the will of the water mage.

She commands it. If she allows you to pass through it, you will be able to. But if she orders for this wall to block, you won't be able to. At least in theory as this is the first time Juvia has used it in battle.

Instantly, stone-like arrows fall to the ground since they failed to penetrate the liquefied barrier. The water mage is surprised, as well as her companions. Gajeel shoots her an inquiring look by raising a brow. There is no time to explain since the enemies — three evil mages who all have the ability to form objects with stone-make magic — are preparing to amp their attacks. Juvia is also at her limit.

"Gajeel-kun, Lily-kun," she calls to her comrades, "When Juvia gives you the signal, prepare to go through the wall and attack them with all you've got."

Gajeel turns his fist into an iron weapon; Lily readies his sword. "You've got some explainin' to do after, Ame-onna," says Gajeel with a smirk. He nods to Lily who indicates he's also ready to go. "Gihihi, we'll show 'em what Fairy Tail S-mages are made of!" Gajeel declares out loud.

Juvia smiles at them, confident that both Gajeel and Lily can deliver the final blow. She's already had her fill with defeating these rogue mages. About a dozen or so are tied together using her water lock.

She closes her eyes, envisioning her water surrounds Gajeel and Lily like invisible armours, covering them from head to toe. "Go!" she bellows. Her two comrades are caught by surprise. Liquid forms around Gajeel and Lily like a shield. No matter what attack the enemies threw at them, the two remain unscathed. The enemies, like Juvia predicted, are easily defeated. The three stood in the middle of a deserted shopping district. Three powerful stone-make mages lie unconscious; their equally-evil comrades are tied with a water-like rope.

"Wow," Lily blinks in amazement as he returns to his miniature form. "We three actually overthrew about thirty criminals."

"All in a span of twenty minutes," snorts Gajeel, flexing his bulky muscle. He turns to Juvia. "Spill it, Ame-onna. Where did this new ability come from? It's the first time you used it, right?"

Juvia smiles bashfully. Indeed, her hours of training seem to have paid off. She wipes off the sweat on her forehead. She has discarded wearing any type of head gear when going into battle this year. She now ties up her long hair in a bun or ponytail. Her regular mission outfit has also been altered so she can move with agility; she's still quite covered however. She now wears a pair of knee-high black boots over thigh-high dark blue tights. A pair of leatherette shorts, which is the same colour as her tights, reach mid-thigh to expose her guild mark. The bluish black military coat is buttoned on the right side. Its soft leather material hugs her figure perfectly. Its hem reaches just above her leatherette shorts. The front of the coat has two straps attached to the tights on each leg.

This, she has announced some months ago, is the new Juvia six-point-one. Yes, Juvia likes to change her appearance every now and then. Before, the idea is to find that one look that can blow Gray away — that one look that will definitely make him fall for her. Months go by and turning into years, Juvia realizes that no change in clothing or transformation can make Gray fall for her, or at least admit he likes her if ever. Now, she modifies her outfits to suit her fighting style and to allow her a comfortable travel.

She likes the varieties she creates for herself. She feels it boosts her self-confidence, which in turn results in enhancing her abilities as one of Fairy Tail's S-class mage — an honour she obtained two years prior.

Which brings us back to her new ability — Water Shield.

Turning to Gajeel, Juvia explains to her best friend about her achievement. Well, she wants to view it as an achievement! "Juvia has been meaning to try it for some time. Juvia's been trying to perfect it for a year now."

Gajeel kicks one of the mages who just roused from unconsciousness and was trying to create a weapon. Said mage is put to a coma-like state. "It's very useful in battle," Gajeel comments which Lily gives a nod of approval.

"The thing is…" Juvia sighs out loud. "Juvia isn't sure how long it can hold. Plus," she pauses and gives Gajeel and Lily a sheepish grin. "Juvia isn't even sure if it will actually block weapons. It was a trial and error earlier," she confesses.

Gajeel gawks at her, bellowing, "You mean we were you're lab rats?!" He points at her with an incredulous look. Even Panther Lily is sweating at the thought. During the battle, the two of them were so sure that Juvia's water formed around them like a shield or a barrier. They had no idea that Juvia was uncertain of its usefulness.

"It worked though," she shrugs with a laugh.

"Do you think lightning will penetrate it?" Lily asks, gaining Juvia's full attention. "Maybe you can ask Laxus to test it out."

Juvia gulps just hearing the name. Two days. It's been two days since she last saw the lightning dragon slayer. It's been two days since that very exhausting-but-pleasurable night. Oh, and it's been about twenty-nine minutes and something-something seconds since she last thought about him. The fight with the rogue mages has given Juvia the opportunity to banish the blonde mage's face from her thoughts.

 _Why thank you Lily-kun for reminding Juvia again_. She internally rolls her eyes, wanting to pull out a sassy face in front of the exceed. Of course she doesn't do it. She's not going to give herself away.

"Unfortunately, Lil," Gajeel interjects, "I don't think Ame-onna and Lightning-dude even talk. Can't imagine them training together."

 _Oh, if only Gajeel-kun knows that Juvia had a different type of 'training' with Laxus-san._

"Juvia actually asked Natsu-san's and Lucy-chan's assistance to check. So, it's not like Juvia just tested it out on the two of you today."

Panther Lily scratches his chin with a paw. "Either way, it's one handy ability for us. We can formulate excellent battle tactics, especially when dealing with powerful mages!"

Juvia claps her hands in glee. She is proud that her hard work is being rewarded simply by her friends' appreciation. She is also getting better at controlling her emotions; it rarely affects the weather nowadays. She is also succeeding at restraining the urges to throw herself at Gray, declare her love for him, and feel jealous of love rivals. Now, if only she can control her thoughts regarding Laxus.

Officers from the Magic Council arrive to take away the criminals. They congratulate the three for a job well done. Fairy Tail, it seems, is becoming more and more beloved by the council and all of Fiore.

"Makarov's grandson is certainly doing a mighty fine job with Fairy Tail, huh," one Council guard comments to another. Juvia overhears it, and her curiosity has been piqued.

Makarov's grandson certainly pertains to one man. Why would they praise him when the success should be attributed to the current guild master, Erza?

"Yeah, he's for sure a big help to the Council," the other guard replies.

###

It is late morning of the next day when the trio arrived back in the guild. Gajeel and Panther Lily are heading straight to the apartment they share with Levy, asking Juvia to report to Erza about the mission's success. The bluenette doesn't mind; she actually doesn't want to go back to her apartment just yet. She isn't in the mood for the silence her quite-cozy apartment offers. Juvia has opted out for a smaller place with cheaper rent about five months ago. Yet, there are times when she actually missed living in Fairy Hills. At least with the other girls around, the homey and friendly ambience is always around.

Still, the water mage prefers the complete privacy that comes with having her place. Or, as Cana had put it, the freedom to bring in men whenever she felt like it!

When she opens the doors, she is welcomed with the guild's usual boisterous atmosphere. Heads turn to greet her, and Juvia is exceptionally delighted to see a waving Lucy. The celestial mage is seated at her now-semi-permanent spot. Whenever Lucy visits the guild, she usually stays in one seat for the majority of the day. It is no surprise to any since the blonde is currently five months pregnant.

"Hey Juvia, how was the mission?" Lucy greets cheerfully. She shifts a little to find a comfortable position. At times, just one glance at Lucy, Juvia could already feel the tiredness and heaviness her friend must be feeling. And to think that Juvia has once offered to give birth to thirty-something babies?! Boy, isn't she just glad the object of her affection rejected that offer!

Juvia hands Lucy a brown paper bag, which the latter accepts with a squeal. She outstretches her arms to the bluenette to indicate she wants a hug; Juvia complies. Their friendship has evolved into a deeper bond, and both love referring to each other as 'best friends'. Every now and then, Juvia would still affectionately call Lucy her 'Love Rival'.

Lucy fishes out a _taiyaki_ with taro filling and quickly munches on it. Every time Juvia returns from a mission, she never fails to bring something back for Lucy, whether it's food (usually) or a small trinket.

"Juvia got enough for you and Happy-kun," the water mage tells her with a laugh. As expected, the blonde mage scrunches her nose and hugs the paper bag closer to her chest.

"No, is mine!" Lucy pouts. Her selfishness for food has become profound, probably influenced by her gluttonous husband.

Juvia raises her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, Love Rival-chan. It's all yours. Do you know where Erza-san is?" she scans the guild with her eyes but doesn't catch a single strand of red hair.

Lucy, already on her third taiyaki, points to the guild's second floor. "She's most probably in the Master office. Also, I definitely know where a certain ice mage is," the celestial mage wiggles her eyebrows with twinkling eyes. During her pregnancy, it somewhat gives Lucy great joy to tease Gray and Juvia, at times offering innuendos that made both mages flush in embarrassment. "Bet he's jerking off just thinking about your smooth legs," winks Lucy, making her fingers crawl up Juvia's left thigh, causing the latter to gasp. Some of the guild members witnessing such scene snort and chuckle out loud.

"Lucy-chan is such a pervert!"

Lucy dusts her hands together and whines out loud, "Humour me, Juvia. Natsu won't even do some hanky-panky with me cause of the size of my belly! I mean, I can go on top of him or we can do..."

"WAAAHHH!" Juvia drowns out Lucy's perverted sentences by covering her ears and wailing out loud.

The said husband, who was in conversation with Wakaba and Macao, is beside Lucy in an instant. "Okay, I think the pregnant lady needs to get home," Natsu quickly covers Lucy's mouth and assists her to get up from her seat.

"Why? Are you finally going to do _the deed_ with me, my Natsu?" Lucy winks and cups his crotch, much to Natsu's embarrassment.

"Bye, Juv. See you when we see you," the red-cheeked Natsu bids goodbye before carrying his heavily-pregnant wife with all his strength. Lucy waves at Juvia, spouting out that she's finally 'gonna get some' from her husband. When the couple left, the whole guild bursts out laughing, at the expense of the fire mage. Juvia sighs out loud, smile tugging her lips. The Dragneels are indeed a bubbly couple. After all the two went through, Juvia is glad that Lucy and Natsu are simply strolling down the path of a happy life.

After saying a greeting to Mirajane and Lisanna, Juvia trudges the stairs to inform Erza about the mission. Knocking on the door and making her presence known, Erza gives a curt response.

"Hi Erza-san," Juvia greets cheerfully. "How are you?"

Erza is seated at the Master's Desk, a disorganized pile of papers in front of her. Her forehead wrinkles in annoyance, maybe even due to anger.

"Hey Juvia, I wish I could say I'm doing well but..." she trails off and picks up a few sheets. "You'd think some of our guild members have matured in terms of destruction and chaos!"

The water mage offers her a sympathetic look. She could only guess the amount of paperwork Erza had gone through within a week.

Erza pounds a fist on the table, her gaze seems to reach something afar. "Drat. You'd think Romeo would at least not get influenced by Natsu and Gray. But nooooo! He's like the Natsu-incarnate when it comes to destroying his surroundings."

"Well, maybe Juvia can help you calm down a bit. The mission with Gajeel-kun and Lily-kun was very successful. The rogue mages were captured; they're under the Magic Council's custody. That's certainly a positive one for Fairy Tail, Juvia hopes."

Erza stands up and nods her head nonstop. She reaches out to Juvia, even though separated by the wide desk, to pat the water mage's head. "Wonderful, wonderful, Juvia. This is good news, right Laxus?"

 _Laxus?_

"Huh? Erza-san?" Juvia gives the redhead a puzzled look, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Is Erza somewhat losing her mind?

"Why thank you," a deep, oh-so-familiar voice reverberates inside the room, "Juvia." Her name is spoken with a teasing tone that could be construed as mocking.

There he is in all his self-given glory. Seated comfortably on the sofa at the far end of the room — no wonder Juvia didn't see him — his chin rests on top of his clasped fingers, with his propped elbows respectively placed on his thighs.

"You see Juvia, this mission you just did, the client is actually the Magic Council," Erza explains to the water mage, a splash of excitement is visible in her eyes. "Laxus here had been working with them for the past year. In turn, we've been getting these jobs from them. It's such a win-win situation, especially for Fairy Tail."

"That is certainly good to hear," agrees Juvia, still refusing to look to her right. She suddenly feels quite self-conscious; all she wants to do at the very moment is leave and run to her apartment. Damn it, she hates the effect he has on her!

"We have more jobs coming in from the council," Laxus stands up from his seat and strides towards Juvia. It takes all of Juvia's control not to run away, lest Erza suspect something. Within seconds Laxus is facing Juvia as he leans against the desk. "More jobs, more money for guild parties, eh?" he winks at Juvia.

Clapping her hands loudly, Erza exclaims with eagerness, "Speaking of which, the Harvest Festival is upon us. We're going to have a Miss Fairy Tail contest, which we haven't done in recent years." Erza leaves her station to go to the filing cabinet at the opposite end of the office, shuffling through documents after documents.

With her back turned on them, Laxus takes advantage of the situation to further tease the water mage. He touches the hem of her coat, his finger momentarily brushing the exposed skin of her thigh. Juvia shudders at the barely-a-second contact, his piercing gaze doing wonders to her insides. "New outfit?" he raises a brow as he slightly tugs on it. Juvia frowns at him but stays silent. She takes a step away from him.

Erza continues to shuffle through files and mutters under her breath, "I need those forms to officially submit our guild's participation in the festival. Do you know where it is, Laxus?"

"Why ask me? It's not like I've actually handled any guild business," he retorts but stands up. Again with his haughty grin, he brushes his hand on Juvia's back as he walks behind her. Juvia turns around to shoot him an angry stare, which earns her a chuckle from the lightning mage as he nears Erza.

Not really liking his taunting and [maybe] flirting attempts, Juvia decides to step away from the brewing madness. "Erza-san, please excuse Juvia for now. Juvia just wanted to report the mission's success," she heads to the door.

Erza turns around and gives her a nod. "Oh Juvia, don't forget, I'm entering you in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!"

"What? Juvia can't participate in that!"

Erza folds her arms across her chest. "Juvia, Lucy's not participating and I can't participate as well. You're one of the popular female mages here; you need to be in this contest. We haven't done it for a while now, and we need something exciting to present to the town." Juvia remains unconvinced, so Erza pulls out what she thinks is the ultimate hook for the water mage. "I will do meverything in my power to put you and Gray in the parade as well, like the last time."

At this, Juvia couldn't help but take a peek at Laxus. What exactly is she expecting to see, Juvia doesn't really want to dwell on it. Either way, Laxus is exuding an impassive demeanour.

"Juvia..." she pauses before letting out a loud sigh and then finishes her statement, "will think about it, Erza-san."

She heads to the door and turns the knob, ready to step out of the office. Yet, the next words coming out of Laxus's mouth make her halt.

"Erza, have you seen my white shirt? I can't seem to find it."

Erza turns to Laxus with a befuddled look. "What white shirt are you talking about? Why would I know where it is?"

With his conceited expression, Laxus muses, "Hmm, I think this girl I slept with took my favourite shirt. How cruel, don't you think?" This he says with his keen eyes fixed on Juvia instead of Erza.

"Please, I do not have an interest with what you do on your free time," Erza chides him and bids Juvia a goodbye as she goes back to her desk. Juvia heads out of the door quickly, her whole face encased in flames.

She rarely curses, or calls other people names. But this time... this time she couldn't help it.

"That fucking bastard!"

###

"Arghhh!" Juvia growls with a volume that could rival Natsu's roars. She crumples the now-clean, fresh-from-the-laundry shirt that Laxus has lent her.

She collapses on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She has just gotten back from the guild and right away looked for that aforementioned shirt. She remembers bringing it home only because Juvia felt guilty wearing it. First of all, she's not someone who easily wears other people's clothing. There have been times when some of her friends would easily lend her clothes, and Juvia always feels burdened.

So when Juvia was slowly creeping out of the room she shared with Laxus at the inn, she decided to take the shirt with her, wash it, and then hand it back to the lightning mage. Isn't that more polite?

Sitting up, Juvia grabs the shirt and smoothes out the wrinkles she created. She is going to confront Laxus and firmly tells him to forget something even happened between them. For Juvia, she'll consider it a moment of craziness (well, apart from her usual bout of craziness). Ah, temporary case of insanity is more like it!

Yes, Juvia stands from her bed with both fists pumped up, she will show that Laxus that she is not one to be toyed with — or at least, ridiculed with sexual innuendos. After all, her heart and body belong to Gray only. With a firm resolve, she will deliver this 'favourite shirt of his' and give him a piece of her mind. After that, the two will continue to live their lives without a care for one another. Yup, that one night will be forgotten and expunged into oblivion!

But first, she decides to take a shower. Not because she wants to smell her best when she confronts him. Of course not, she just hates the icky feeling of sweat and dusts after a long mission. Again, she doesn't need to appear refreshed and presentable to Laxus. Just to reiterate...

###

Making sure first that her light blue and long-sleeved chambray shirt is all buttoned up, Juvia brings one hand to knock on the wooden door. Yet, the hand has a mind of its own because it stops midway, unable to do the action.

She smoothes the shirt that's tucked in her long denim jumper dress. Her outfit defies the unusually warm temperature for the autumnal season; she's all covered up. It's quite fortunate that weather changes rarely bother and affect her. Hence, Juvia is one of the luckiest ones to have the freedom to wear whatever outfit, rain or shine. Although, she would never be caught wearing a bikini during a blizzard. She adores Gray, but she ain't like him!

Anyway, she has chosen to cover herself to prevent Laxus from assuming she's there to allure him. No siree! That's not her intention at all for going to the lightning mage's house. Thanks to her profound detective skills, she manages to find out the address of the quite-elusive grandson of Master Makarov.

The one-storey house itself is situated quite far from the guild, near the borders of Magnolia and the neighbouring town. It seems quite large for just one resident, Juvia muses.

So once more with great resolve, she forces her unwilling hand to knock on his front door. But before actually making contact with the structure, it opens to reveal a haughty-looking lightning dragon slayer, resting his hand on the doorframe. This catches Juvia by surprise and she takes a step back.

"Ah, I knew it was you. Wow, I must've engraved your scent in my brain to recognize you right away," his rich voice, very arrogant-sounding by the way, fills Juvia's ears. "So to what do I owe this honour of your visit, babe?"

Juvia scowls and clenches her fist. "Juvia just wants to return your shirt. Don't worry Juvia washed it," she scoffs, shoving the quite-crumpled piece of clothing to his chest.

"Oh?" Laxus raises a brow as he stares down at Juvia. The water mage rarely feels short, even when she's around Gajeel. But with Laxus standing in front of her, she feels dwarfed and quite fragile. It's as if his whole being can swallow her. Laxus opens the door wide and steps aside. He points with his thumb to a direction somewhere. "Second door to the left is my bedroom. Just put it inside my closet."

"Eh?" Juvia blinks in confusion. She's not sure if she actually understood him correctly. Laxus doesn't give her time to further ask questions. Instead, he grabs her wrist and pulls her inward. "Wha- What are you doing?" she exclaims in anger. "Let go of Juvia!"

It takes him little energy to pull the water mage inside his house. Closing the door behind him, he leans on it as if blocking her from exiting or running away. With folded arms, he chuckles that chuckle that grates Juvia's nerves. "Well, you owe me for borrowing that shirt. Now I get to boss you around for the duration of the day. I'm not even gonna ask how you know where I live. You're a certified stalker, so you probably have your sneaky ways." His eyes travel up and down her body, giving her a naughty look. "Aren't you trying hard to be a seductress wearing such an outfit?" he says this with a loud snicker.

"Juvia is not a stalker and certainly not a seductress!" she raises her voice, quite offended with his straightforwardness.

Pushing himself off from leaning, Laxus straightens up to walk closer to Juvia. She doesn't understand why she's suddenly stuck to where she stands. The towering mage traces the top button on the collar of her shirt. "See, the fact that you're actually fully covered means you're encouraging all the perverts out there to imagine you naked," he huskily states. "And I'm one big pervert."

It takes a quick flick of his finger to get that first button undone, making the water mage silently gasp. Still, Juvia remains where she is. "And the fact that you made the trek to a man's house in the middle of nowhere," he leans down to whisper to her left ear, "only means you're not just here for a friendly visit."

Juvia gulps as his breath tickles her eardrums. To say she's not slightly (stress on the slightly) aroused is a lie. Why she suddenly tilts her head to the other side is beyond her. She does it anyway, knowing such movement makes it seem she's enticing him. Thus, Laxus takes that unspoken invitation to place his lips on the exposed skin on the base of her neck. It's his for the taking.

What should've been a peck lingered, and soon Laxus is sucking on the smooth skin as if he has every right to it. Since it's taxing for him to bend down to her height, he snakes an arm around her waist and lets it travel down her butt. He cups her full behind, and with all his strength, scoops her up effortlessly.

Juvia envisions a tiny Juvin inside her head, pounding her fists in a frustrated manner, telling her to get away from the dangerous-but-handsome villain. However, the sensation that Laxus is giving her trumps her logical side, as he traces her jaw with a kiss to reach the other side of her neck. Juvia knows she'd regret if she lets this continue, but how can she end it when she's enjoying such guilty pleasures? If and when Laxus takes it further, that's when she'd put a stop to it.

Hopefully she'd have the energy to do so.

* * *

 **A/N: (you can skip reading this lol -)** _I had the pleasure of eating taiyaki with taro filling when I was in Kyoto. The only regret I have is that I can't remember where the vendor was located. I've a feeling he's along the streets going to Kiyomizudera. So if anyone's going there any time soon, kindly check if there's a taiyaki shop with taro filling. It was the most delicious taiyaki I had. Granted, that was the only time I ate taiyaki when I went to japan. Ha! Ha!_

 **Sorry for the rambling. This chapter serves as a little background to what Juvia (and Laxus and the others in a way) has been up to. Also, I'm switching up the tone of the story a bit. I originally planned it to be quite angsty or a bit dramatic; but, I feel like making it a little on the light-hearted side would be better to make LaxUvia's interactions just plain fun, sexy, and romantic. What do you guys think?**

 **The thank-yous are always needed: rosaji, Snoopy A, ShizukaPamela, endingsarenotalwaysbad, Dark Lolita Gothic, bobbylikespineapples, agirlworthfighting4, wilathewitch, kuraieritr JIO, Unnamed Namesake, Zgirlly, and** our unnamed **Guest! Also, to all followers/favouriters.**

 **Once again, please review and let me know how the story is progressing thus far.**


	4. four

**standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **four**

* * *

The mind of a hungry beast goes haywire when an invigorating prey stands before him. But, it's even more catastrophic when his supposed meal time gets interrupted.

As Laxus is about to completely discard Juvia's blouse, a loud knock cuts through the heavy arousal developing between the two. Laxus feels Juvia stiffening under his touch, as his hands are groping her breasts (which are, unfortunately for him, still covered with a bra).

"Laxus?" an oh-so-familiar voice calls out to him from the front door. Usually, this voice is a welcoming one; but at the very moment, Laxus finds it grating and infuriating. The visitor calls out to him again, and this is followed by another familiar voice.

"Yo man, you said he's home," the companion of the annoying-visitor comments.

Laxus lets go of Juvia and growls quietly. The water mage wears a horrified expression as she steps back from Laxus and buttons up her shirt in panic. "Freed?" she mouths to him and Laxus could only nod. He walks closer to Juvia and scoops her up and heaves her over his shoulder as if she's a sack of rice. Juvia mumbles her protests, careful that her voice remains low.

The lightning mage opens the door to his room and puts the water mage down. Bringing his lips to her ears, huskily whispering, "Stay here. I'll get rid of them." With that, he leaves the room to dismiss his two members using the quickest method he knows. The moment he opens the door, Freed and Bickslow cheerfully greet him, with the green-haired rune mage more so than the masked one. Without givING them the opportunity to talk, Laxus barks up a, "Go away, bunch of cockblocks. I'm with someone right now!"

Bickslow and Freed look at each other in understanding. "Oopsies, man!" Bickslow scratches his head laughing. His dolls behind him echo his comments.

"Forgive us, Laxus. We just wanted to give you an update regarding an upcoming mission."

Laxus nods and waves his hand to them in dismissal. "Let's talk tomorrow. I'm busy." The two Thunder God Tribe mages apologize and quickly retreat, with Bickslow winking at Laxus and wiggling his eyebrows naughtily. All Laxus could do is shoot him a thumbs up. As soon as he closes the door (and making sure to lock it just in case someone else plans to barge in), he takes long strides to reach his bedroom. He finds Juvia standing where he left her.

"Are they gone?"

"Yup," he answers her curtly.

"Juvia should go," she whispers. _Is that unwillingness in her voice?_ Laxus just gives her a bored look. He makes no objection, so Juvia takes it as a sign to leave. But the moment her shoulder brushes past him, Laxus grips her slender waist, which makes her unable to further move. She tilts her head to stare at him, while his eyes are fixed straight ahead.

"Stay," he says in a commanding tone but lightly mixed with gentleness. At least, that's how he wants to make it sound. Laxus exudes a domineering quality but he's working on not being too forceful. Years and experience have taught him a hard lesson, especially thinking back to some years ago when he failed to uphold a dignified front as Makarov's grandson.

"Stay for what?" Juvia boldly asks him.

Laxus steps around her, so that her back is pressed against him. He bends down and kisses her left jaw. He brings his lips near her ear; he could tell his voice tickles her as she flinches a bit. "Stay for pleasure."

And just like that, her defenses are broken. She clutches onto Laxus's arm around her waist as he carries her to the king-sized bed, removing the bluenette's shoes. He stays behind her as he places Juvia on top of the bed, where she ends up kneeling on the mattress. Being embraced from behind is working wonders on her arousal, as Laxus slowly unbuttons her blouse.

"Finish this," he instructs Juvia, leaving the buttons, so he could take off the straps of her jumper dress. He is amazed that the dress was easily discarded. "Stand," he tells her next and she complies, peeling off the dress from her completely. Juvia is about to turn around to face him, but Laxus prevents her from doing so. He freely lets his hand travel up her leg all the way to her waist. "Take off that shirt, Juvia, and then turn around." He smirks when she follows his orders meekly. Yet when Juvia faces him, her face bears no submissiveness. Rather, there's this look of control splashed across her serene features.

She peers down at him like a majestic tower, as she remains standing on the bed. Her whole being is bathed with the sunlight filtering through the curtained windows. Laxus appreciates beauty, just like any hot-blooded man out there. However, he's not one to voice out or show visible signs of being in awe. Yet, there she stands on his bed, cream-coloured underwear covering bountiful and precious privates; Laxus just couldn't help but feel star-struck.

Thankfully, he resumes his smug appearance when he feels the throbbing on the lower-half of his body. He takes ahold of her hips and brings her body closer to him. He places his lips on her flat stomach, as if he's ready to make out with the very flesh. Just below Juvia's bellybutton, a reddening kiss mark is slowly showing. He can smell her arousal, and he knows he's feeling the same way. Letting his lips do the work, while his hand caresses her bare skin, he kisses down to her right thigh, and then licks her guild mark. Why he utterly finds that stirring is beyond him.

This time his hands are behind her, squeezing the buttocks. Laxus then puts each of his hand on her behind inside her underwear, loving the feel of the soft flesh molding in his fingers. Not being able to control himself, he tugs on her panties to finally expose herself. Shyness overtakes the water mage, as she collapses on the bed to hide her lower region. Laxus gives her an arrogant snicker.

He gets on top of the bed, trailing a finger on the strap of her bra. The whole time he's doing this, his eyes are focused solely on Juvia's. When she bits her lower lip, Laxus feels a rumble developing in his throat. He wants her badly, that much he admits.

Quick as lightning, he unclasps Juvia's bra. The bluenette automatically holds on to it, but she's very well aware it won't stay on. Laxus just dominates her, and she consciously shirks it off her arms. He flattens his right hand on the small of her back and pushes her up, so that her left nipple directly goes to his mouth. As he swirls his tongue around the pinkish bud, Juvia releases a moan that's definitely music to his ears. He continues this ministration as if it's the sweetest treat he's had.

He can tell Juvia is enjoying the sensation as she arches her back, even pressing her body closer to his. Her hands caress his back, neck, his hair. The right breast needs attention, and Laxus is more than willing to give it. His free hand kneads it to elicit melodious mewling sounds from her lips.

Thinking back to their first night, Laxus recalls being the one completely bare for her. Today is different, as Juvia is fully exposed for him to feast on. He gently lays her down on the mattress, hovering above her. Peppering her skin with butterfly kisses, his lips ended up just above her wet folds. He situates himself in between her legs, ready for a sumptuous appetizer. Similar to the first time, Juvia gives him a look of uncertainty. But as soon as he tongue touches her core, the bashfulness dissipates. The sounds of pleasures fill the room.

Again, he rarely admits that a woman can entirely bewitch him, but the way Juvia tastes is addicting. A tiny voice at the back of his mind tells him that he's going to want her more and more. He knows he better stop now if he's not willing to develop _this_ into something further and deeper.

But how can he stop — when her taste dulls his senses and her scent numbs his demeanour?

Laxus clings onto Juvia's legs as the woman slowly ascends the climb. She's thrashing about, arching her back, eyelids fluttering in orgasmic joy. One final suck brings her to an unknown pinnacle, which is then punctuated with a silent scream.

Juvia collapses on the bed, eyes still closed, legs clamped together. Laxus stands up to enjoy the enticing view. Her milky complexion completely contrasts his onyx bed sheet. When she notices that Laxus is just watching her, Juvia grows embarrassed. She sits up and stares up at him as well. Laxus takes off his shirt; he doesn't miss it when Juvia licks her lips. Sure, she might be just wetting her lips from dryness, but he'd like to think that she's craving for him.

The water mage crawls closer to the edge of bed. Her head is a foot away from his abdomen. She touches his toned abs with shaky fingers, caressing it all the way to the band of his trousers. Unbuckling his belt, Juvia peeks at him through thick lashes. It's a hint of innocence mixed with provocative glance.

Laxus knows his member is too hard. Once out of its restriction, it might spring up and hit her face. The mental image is quite hilarious, but he doesn't want to scare the lady. Instead, he stops her fingers and removes the pants himself. He carefully exposes himself to her, generating a slight gasp from her lips.

"How did this fit Juvia?" she asks out loud. He bets Juvia only meant to inquire that inside her head. The look of wonder made him throb more. With renewed hesitance, she takes Laxus in her hands, gently stroking him. Laxus restrains his voice, not wanting to give in to her. He wants to stay in control, and show her a formidable stance. The feigned tough exterior dissolves when Juvia slowly puts her lips on its tip.

"Shit!" he curses, gritting his teeth. It's not the first time he's had a woman go down on him. Too many to count. So why in the hell's worth is he weakening when she simply put him in her mouth?

Juvia shuts her eyes tightly as his whole being invades her aperture. He can tell she's trying to get all of him in her, but he's too big for her tiny cavity. Her amateurish ways are enough for him to feel the pulsing sensation coming. Through grinding teeth, he tells her to pull out, not wanting to shock the lady with his fluid. She does so but not fast enough. White liquid sprays on her face, making the girl recoil in surprise. Without thinking, Laxus bends down and wipes her face with his discarded shirt, uttering a low 'sorry'.

He's never done such things before. It's all part of foreplay for him, yet he hates seeing her face messed up with his liquid. He walks to the bedside drawer and takes out a packet of condom. He sits in front of Juvia, kissing her neck once again. "Turn around," he huskily tells her, rubbing her breasts, caressing the pink bud in between his fingers. Again quite unusual of him, he asks Juvia if she's ready. The bluenette merely hums a response as she continues to create mewling sounds.

Putting on the condom, he enters her from behind, and Juvia nearly lands on the mattress face-front from the penetration. Fortunately, she has the presence of mind to place her two hands flat on the bed. Gritting his teeth, he revels in the tightness constricting his length.

Every movement produces hungry moans coming from their lips. Laxus's hands continue to be busy to match the increasing pace of his hips. Juvia's lustful pitch goes higher and louder, supplying Laxus the power he needs. He wants to fully satisfy her. At this moment of lasciviousness, she is a goddess that deserves glorification. She is a divine creature worthy of offerings. She is his for the taking. She is _his woman_.

But only for this one moment.

##

###

##

She makes the first move. Laxus could tell she's trying to get away. His eyes are closed, and to her, he must've appeared to be sound asleep. He breathes out of his nose to make his 'sleeping' face look more genuine. Truth is, he is drifting in and out of slumber, and he blames it on exhaustion. When she stirs from underneath his strong arm, he completely loses the drowsiness. A playful persona takes over him, and he flexes his muscles, caging Juvia to her spot.

He feels her expelled breath on his skin, and a smirk plays on his lips. Her stubbornness comes out and she pushes his arm with all her might, no longer caring if he wakes up in the process. Laxus firmly encircles his arm across her breast.

"Pillows shouldn't move," he gruffly barks. He pushes her closer to him, so that her back is tightly pressed against his chest.

"Juvia needs to go home," she protests in a small voice. Yet, she doesn't shift from their position. In fact, Laxus perceives she is slowly relaxing in his embrace.

"Pillows don't talk either," he mutters, burrowing his face on her floral-scented hair. She sighs out loud and he knows she's given up resisting him.

Cuddling is never part of his regimen when sleeping with a woman. Cuddling is for the weak man who commits to a suffocating relationship. Cuddling after sex is just... quite pitiful in his eyes. Yet, there he is, lying on his bed, his left arm securely wrapped around the softest creature.

There he is, cuddling with Juvia.

He just doesn't want to let go. Unconsciously, his left hand starts caressing her flat stomach, his thumb lightly circling her bellybutton. It lulls Juvia to sleep, and Laxus welcomes the sound of her breathing. His lids become heavy, and he knows he's off to dreamland.

##

###

##

Leaning against the bar counter, with his body directly facing the guild's entrance, Laxus has centre seats as to when the guild doors would open. Whoever comes bustling in would see the smug grin on his face right away.

He takes a sip of his morning coffee (not in the mood to drink a drop of liquor at the moment). Every now and then, he would snicker out loud or snort, as if a joke keeps playing in his mind over and over again. In a way, something of the sort is recurring in his memory — something terribly amusing to the rather impassive lightning mage.

"You seem quite happy today," a cheery voice disrupts his thoughts. Laxus glances at Mirajane from the corner of his eyes.

There was a time, way back in his younger years, that he had a slight crush on the take-over mage. Somewhere along the way, Laxus just didn't want to get involved with any woman from the guild. It sort of became a rule he imposed on himself. Sure, he made that asshole-jest about Lucy going out with him some years ago; he only stated that, knowing such a situation would never occur.

So why is he involving himself with Juvia again? A bratty voice in his head lets out a question. Laxus pushes that nagging inquiry away.

"Just thinking about a particular someone walking around barenaked," he gives Mirajane the half-truth. The silver-haired beauty eyes him strangely, but doesn't press for further details. Instead, she asks if he wants a refill and Laxus hands her his cup.

The reason behind this oh-so-amused attitude lies on the blue-haired lady he left sleeping on his bed. He knows he tired her out from the previous day's activities, which lasted through the night. Too exhausted, the bluenette couldn't help but doze off into deep sleep, even though she, at one point, told him she didn't want to spend the night.

When Laxus woke up early morning, Juvia was huddled on the right side of his bed in a half-fetal position, clutching the blanket around her naked body. Laxus, for his part, always slept flat on his stomach. But that morning, he slept on his right side with his left hand firmly resting on her stomach. The water mage didn't stir from her sleep, even when Laxus got up and made so much noise around the room. Her steady breathing and tranquil expression made him unconsciously stare at the beauty for quite some time.

Until a playful idea came to him. Immediately, Laxus executed his teasing scheme and left his house without a note to his "guest".

Oh, the golden-haired man knows exactly how the blue-haired woman will react. He expects her to be fully embarrassed and seething at the same time. He just can't wait to see her reaction.

##

###

##

By the time Juvia arrives, about three hours later, Laxus's patience has worn off. He's actually expecting her to burst through the guild doors, huffing and puffing in anger and embarrassment.

 _But noooo!_ Instead, the water mage arrives all prim and proper in a cardigan and dress, a silken scarf around her neck, her hair braided to one side, and a rosy blush decorating her cheeks.

In Laxus's eyes, the only ugly thing Juvia had going on is the annoying stripper walking beside her. His eyes narrow in slits as he watches Gray talk to her with indifference (or well, his usual attitude towards the bluenette). He watches as Gray tugs slightly on Juvia's scarf, eliciting more blushing from the bashful bluenette.

Clenching his fists and jaw, Laxus takes big strides to approach Gray. Without even a hint of warning, he lands a powerful punch on the centre of Gray's face, blood gushing out of the latter's nose. Not content with just that, Laxus produces lightning bolts from his finger and directs them straight to the ice mage's crotch; Gray howls in pain. Juvia applauds in glee, cheering vicariously. She launches herself into Laxus, arms wrapping around his neck, as she squeals from excitement.

And then his vision turns into a blurry green.

Laxus blinks to refocus his sight, only to see Freed's face a few inches away from his.

 _The fuck?_

"Laxus, are you okay?" asks Freed with a strong hint of concern in his voice and face.

Laxus blinks again, only to see Juvia and an unharmed-Gray already seated where the pregnant wife of the fire dragon slayer sits. The group erupts in bubbly conversation.

Mentally smacking himself, Laxus couldn't believe he allowed himself to daydream such a situation. When Laxus doesn't respond, Freed waves a hand in front of Laxus's eyes. "Are you in there? Your eyes have this faraway look. And you look like you wanna strangle someone."

He motions for his group mate to step away. "Too close, Freed." The green-haired mage sheepishly laughs and apologizes. Laxus stands up from his seat, his eyes still transfixed on the laughing bluenette rubbing the blonde mage's belly. Whether Juvia has noticed his presence, she gives no indication. "Yeah, I feel like strangling someone," he mutters under his breath, but audible enough for Freed to hear. If Freed isn't so used to Laxus's temper, he would be cowering now with the tone the lightning mage is using.

Laxus peels his eyes away from Juvia's direction, too bothered at the proximity she's sharing with the ice mage. Come to think of it, this is a normal scene in the guild. Juvia is almost always around Gray; Laxus is used to that image. Yet, now that he's shared some intimate moment with the water mage, the possessive instinct couldn't help but come out. It's seeping through his pores, and all Laxus could imagine at the moment is snatching the bluenette away from Gray.

"Tell Erza I'm leaving," he shoves his hands inside the pockets of his trousers and heads straight towards the doors.

"Wait, aren't we finally taking a mission as a group?" whines Freed. He scans the guild around for Evergreen or Bickslow to help him out, but the two are nowhere in sight. "It's been a while since the Thunder God Tribe went on a mission together."

"Rain check for now, Freed," Laxus utters in annoyance. "If I don't leave here, I might beat up someone. And we don't want that!"

With that, Laxus slams the doors open to exit the guild. Just before stepping out, from the corner of his eyes, he senses the bluenette glancing his way. He commands his body not to meet her eyes.

He knows that these intimate affairs with Juvia have gotten out of hand. With a resolute mind, he tells himself, it's high time to end this unneeded liaisons with his fellow guildmate.

* * *

 **a/n: confession time - I didn't review this. i'm sorry. also, i'm not very confident with how this panned out. so, i'll depend on you readers to tell me. is the story slow, or is it just at the right pace?**

 **anyway, i'm excited to write the next chapter. i'm planning the Harvest Festival, and Juvia's participating in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest (with a slight twist).**

 **lastly, thank you for all those who left a review. (sorry if i'm not writing down your names one by one for this chapter. i promise to do it for the next one.) again, review and let me know how this chapter is.**


	5. five

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **The song "Crazy Love" is from Mindy Gledhill, an amazing, amazing singer/songwriter whom I love to listen everyday. Check out this song, as I'm borrowing her voice and giving it to Juvia. heh.**

* * *

 **five**

* * *

There is a sense of revelry in the autumnal breeze. The Harvest Festival is upon the citizens of Magnolia, and the townsfolk are simply excited, energetic, and cheerful. What was once a one-day celebration has turned into a three-day occasion. What was once hosted by one guild has become a collaboration-cum-competition among the guilds of the town.

The rowdy guild of Fairy Tail will not lose its reputation as the main host of Magnolia. They have prepared various events that will surely prove their dominance, not only in the field of magic, but also in talent and personality.

To boost its tourism and reputation in Fiore, the local government has decided to make the Harvest Festival the one event people will flock to see. And since there are rising guilds — currently three guilds aim to dethrone Fairy Tail as Magnolia's number one — the governor has decided to create a main event. Thus, the Mister and Miss Magnolia wizardry pageant is born.

Two mages, one male, the other female, will represent their respective guilds. Other than showcasing their magic prowess, they should also incorporate it with some kind of performance for the talent portion of the contest.

The Fairy Tail guild has voted for Freed to be the male representative. He accepts this without complaint, claiming a win will show the guild's dominance, as well as make Laxus proud. As for the female rep… well, she's not quite happy with the nomination. Yet, Juvia Lockser is motivated than ever to win the contest.

It is Day Three of the Harvest Festival; the main event is about to start. Presently, the male mages of the participating guild are showcasing their talent and magic skills. The female representatives are on standby, excitedly anticipating their turn.

Juvia bites into her polished nails, a habit she rarely does unless she's quite rattled. She doesn't despise being observed, yet she doesn't like being the centre of attention either. Still, she tells herself to swallow her inhibitions; this is the day she will prove to _him_ that she's more than capable of representing Fairy Tail.

See, this motivation to win is spurred by none other than Laxus.

##

###

 _*** **The day before the Harvest Festival begins** ***_

##

###

During Juvia's last-minute practice the day before the festival started, Laxus suddenly returns from god-knows-whatever-mission-he-did. Juvia's heart couldn't help but skip a beat. Yet, the enthusiasm of seeing him fades easily — he's been gone for about a month or so — as Juvia remembers the prank he pulled. Agitation rises up from her system as she recalls walking around Magnolia in commando. She hates feeling naked and exposed. She wants to chide him so badly, but doesn't want to cause a commotion. So, Juvia bits her tongue and continues with the dance routine Lisanna has taught her.

The whole guild is busily making preparations, since they have planned great events. A "Caricature Booth" is set up at one corner by Reedus. Levy is going to have a storytelling corner for children. There will be a pastry stand, a card-reading booth, a Meet-the-Celestial-Beings stall, and many more. Hence, the guild members are all abuzz with decorations, organizing the guild hall's interior and exterior, and everything else.

At one side of the guild, near the bar, Juvia practices with Mirajane, Lucy, and Cana as her audience. The water mage is having a tough time mastering some of the dance steps. She's not usually bad; in fact, she's quite graceful with her movements. Yet, her often-than-rare clumsy tendencies are quite blatant lately. It's usually the case for her when she's not comfortable with what she's doing.

And dancing in front of thousands of people, many from different towns and guilds, is something Juvia isn't comfortable with. She's very attentive as Lisanna for the umpteenth time shows one complex step. Juvia doesn't even notice a particular dragon slayer entering the guild.

If not for Freed's excited greeting, the water mage wouldn't even be aware of his presence. Laxus makes his way towards the bar to order a drink, presumably. It is the very moment when Juvia's right foot decided to get caught up with her left one. The quite humorous spectacle ends up with Juvia's butt landing on the floor. She catches Laxus's gaze on her. No wait, it isn't a gaze but a glare.

"What kind of dancing is that?"

Juvia shoots him a dagger-like stare but doesn't say anything. She lets Mirajane scold him instead. As she accepts Lisanna's assisting hand, Juvia stands with her head held high. "Juvia will practice hard until the day of the competition," she turns to Lisanna with a resolute look. The silver-haired mage puts her thumbs up and smiles widely.

Laxus releases a snort and faces Mirajane. "I highly doubt we'll win with _her_ representing the guild. No one wants to see a gloomy girl dance to a cheery song." Mirajane gasps and castigates him for his rude remark, but Laxus remains unfazed. Without even glancing back at Juvia, he continues his rant, "Should've chosen Lisanna. At least, she isn't some lovesick fool whose only loyalty is to some ice prick."

"If Juvia wins, what would Laxus-san do?"

His head snaps to her direction. "Oh, are you being confident now?"

Juvia lifts her chin up with a haughty gaze. She hates being ridiculed by him. With the prank he pulled before still fresh on her mind, the water mage is eager to make him eat his words. "Juvia will show you that she is not just some lovesick fool. If Juvia wins the contest, Laxus-san will be her slave for a day."

With the confidence of an arrogant beast, Laxus stands up from the seat. He doesn't care if they have attracted the guild for an audience. The smirk on his face is evident he won't even back down. He strolls towards Juvia, taking long strides to reach her. Towering above her, he looks down as if trying to intimidate a child. "If you win… But if you lose, you're my slave for a week."

##

###

##

A loud cheering from a distance away, mixed with the frantic shaking of her shoulders, snaps Juvia back to the present situation. Mirajane stands in front of her with a panic-stricken face.

"Juvia, are you ready? Are you sure about this? You practiced the dance routine for weeks, and you just decided to scrap your planned performance yesterday. Are you sure?"

The apprehensiveness of Mirajane is getting to Juvia as well. She knows that it's ridiculous to go about this competition unprepared. Yet, that imperious, albeit quite seductive, face of Laxus makes her resolute even firmer.

Juvia pumps up her right fist in the air. "Do not worry, Mira-san. Juvia has everything under control." _She hopes…_

Mirajane nods, decisiveness replacing the worried expression. "I believe in you, Juvia. Go show that Laxus what you're capable of. Okay, line up behind the stage and they'll call you soon."

With that final push from Mirajane, Juvia makes her way to the platform. She eyes all the other candidates from various guilds. At the same time, the male mages are making their way from the front to the backstage. Juvia catches Freed's attention, who gives her an encouraging greeting.

"Good luck," he says, which Juvia accepts in appreciation. She waves back at him with a smile. It's funny to think that both of them are exerting their best because of one person. Freed has just shown his magical prowess in hopes to win for Laxus's sake. It is for Laxus, he has exclaimed countless times. Juvia will perform to the very best of her abilities just to prove Laxus wrong. Indeed, ironically fitting!

She stands in line for the first introduction of the candidates. The participating guilds from Magnolia are as follows: Roza Cavalry, a newly-formed guild a year ago; Twilight Ogre, considered as Magnolia's second main guild; Mystic Alliance, which was established two years after Twilight Ogre's foundation; Sage Helix, a guild fast-rising in popularity; and lastly, Fairy Tail. There are three more guilds from nearby towns and cities which participated. In totality, there are eight female mages vying for the Miss Magnolia crown.

When the third female mage is introduced, Krylla Melburn of the Roza Cavalry, the crowd goes wild. It is a testament of the guild's increasing popularity, not only in Magnolia, but in the surrounding areas. Juvia knows of her. The golden locks, neatly pulled in a tight bun, are as familiar as the shining sun. In fact, just before heading to the stage, Krylla has given Juvia a snobbish glare. Perhaps it's all in Juvia's mind. Yet, gut feelings tell her that Krylla already lists Juvia as a top competitor. Not only for the Miss Magnolia title, but for a certain ice mage's affections.

Yes, Krylla is the one who's been enjoying Gray's bed for some time now. That much Juvia is aware of.

A wave of jealousy fills Juvia's system, but she quickly dispels it. No time to revert to her the old Juvin-versions, the one who blatantly pines for Gray's attention.

As her name is spoken through a loud sound system, an eruption of cheers descends upon the Town Square. After all, Fairy Tail is still the number one guild to defeat. Whether the hoots and whistles are solely intended for Juvia, or just because she's associated with the guild, the water mage receives it with a shy smile and a bashful wave. She catches her fellow guilders' attendance, Lucy and Cana leading everyone with teasing bravos.

The ladies are sent to the backstage to get ready for the first performance. While they have the option of staying behind the scenes, each is encouraged to watch the presentation of their competitors. Juvia chooses to sit at the front of the stage to watch. She is scheduled to be the last performer; staying at the preparation tent would only make her jittery.

Focusing her gaze onto the stage, she goes through her own routine in her head. There is a legit reason why Mirajane is worrisome. Up until the day before, Juvia has been practicing the performance taught by Lisanna. But with Laxus's challenge, the water mage suddenly scratches the whole routine and comes up with a different idea. This one, she tells herself, to just wing it.

Whatever happens, Juvia will show Laxus, and everyone else, that she's not a mage to be trifled with.

Just like that, with her concentration set on reviewing her moves, the seventh contestant is announced. Juvia snaps out of her reverie as her eyes refocuses onto the statuesque maiden on the stage. She wears a leather-like catsuit that clings to her alluring curves. Her blonde hair, this time, cascades down her shoulders, smooth and glistening.

Krylla Melburn starts to twirl. Instantly, multiple daggers come out of the invisible air and moves on her command. As she hurls her arms and waves her hands here and there, the daggers follow. Each formation creates a structure, amazing her audience. She walks down the stage, trudging towards a specific destination. Juvia doesn't need to turn, because she knows. She knows that Krylla is headed towards Gray's seat. Juvia is about to witness what could be a sensual act with the dagger-wielder, yet the show's coordinator motions for her to get to the backstage.

With a final look, Juvia sees Gray's awed expression as Krylla continues to move in flow in front of him. Juvia heads to the backstage, a slight pinching in her heart, and prepares for her own show.

##

###

##

"My, my, my! That was one flawless and breathtaking performance, Ms. Krylla," the emcee of the contest declares with such rehearsed enthusiasm. "Now, our next and final lady mage is preparing backstage," he pauses when the audience cheered. Clearing his throat, the emcee continues, "While our final performer is getting ready, I encourage everyone to put their scores for Ms. Krylla of the Roza Cavalry. Remember, your scores will also be tallied up with our judges' scores. So, you will definitely contribute with the results."

The emcee gives the audience a moment of silence to write their scores for Krylla. Various lacrima-like scoring stations are placed in front of each seat. The audience can give a score of up to 10 (where a 10 indicates the performance was perfect and excellent). The total scores will then be added then averaged for the ultimate results.

When ten minutes passed, the emcee goes back on stage to announce the last performer.

"And now, from our much-beloved guild from long time ago, representing the often-rambunctious but highly loveable Fairy Tail, the beautiful water maiden, Ms. Juvia Lockser!"

The audience once again bursts into a gleeful applause as the first melodies of Juvia's chosen song are heard. A curtain of water appears onstage, masking the water mage.

 ** _Nobody knows that I am a secret spy~_**

Juvia's first notes are barely a whisper. But due to the microphone's loud volume, her sweet voice reaches everyone's eardrums.

 ** _I follow you home, careful to walk behind you~_**

As she continues to sing the first lines of the song, the water curtain surrounding her seems to thin out. Soon, the image of the lovely water mage, albeit blurry, is visible to the eyes.

 ** _I climb up your tree and hide in the leaves  
_ _To keep you from seeing who I am  
_ _Call me obsessed, but I need to know your name ~_**

The liquid barrier has now disappeared from hiding the water mage. Juvia moves her arms in a fluid-like motion, and the water surrounds her body. It has transformed into an A-line dress that hangs just below her knees. It gives a vision of alluring glamour infused with chic modesty. Every time Juvia takes a step closer to the front of the stage, the flowing skirt twirls like the ocean waves.

 ** _Late after dark, your light is on upstairs  
_ _And I watch you dance as if you were Fred Astaire  
_ _A little finesse, a sparkly dress  
_ _And I could be Ginger Rogers~_**

She has no strict choreography; yet, the timbre of her tone is in synched with her graceful movements. Every chime in the music matches the sway of her hips. Juvia, in all her shyness, is truly playing the enticing siren she plans to be. She can see her guildmates wearing a visage of excitement. Though her eyes try to search for that particular boy, she fails to find him. Still, her whole being is determined to fulfill the task at hand.

 ** _Oh, I want to know  
_ _All the books you're reading and your favourite sweets  
_ _And why you hypnotize me  
_ _Well, I tell you what  
_ _I'm the definition of  
_ _Obsessive-compulsive, crazy...~_**

With a swoosh of her hands, the water-dress she's wearing rises from her body. The audience gasps, anticipating her new outfit. The water is now suspended in air, hovering above the audience. Juvia reveals herself wearing a lacy, short-sleeved cocktail dress with a pencil skirt that stops just below the knees again. The colour is midnight blue, which definitely matches Juvia's hair colour. It keeps her usual choice of hiding her flesh, yet it definitely exposes her curvaceous figure.

 ** _La-la-la I'm like a firefly  
_ _La-la-la in the evening sky  
_ _I'm all aglow whenever I see you walking by~_**

She points to the crowd, to no one in particular. However, as if it's heaven's will, her finger points straight to a man standing from afar. His arms are folded across his chest, a coat drapes around his broad shoulders. The glistening sunshine seems to form a crown around his golden locks.

Juvia gulps, and momentarily loses her footing. She trips but manages to keep her balance. Yet, the show goes on. She continues performing despite the reddening of her cheeks. A big smile is still splattered all over her face.

For the final verse, Juvia raises her hands to the sky, as if summoning the storm clouds. The water above the audience transforms into drizzles. But as the tiny droplets reach the flesh, there's no feeling of wetness. It is the living proof of the water mage's astounding control of her element.

She pirouettes, enjoying the Juvia-made rain without getting drenched. Juvia scans the crowd, her eyes sparkling in glee when she sings the last lines of the song. She has never danced in her own rain before!

 ** _Oh, I want to know  
_ _If you ever plan to hold my hand  
_ _And why you hypnotize me  
_ _Well, I'll you what I'm the definition of  
_ _Obsessive-compulsive, crazy love!~_**

And in the moment of glory, a standing ovation is awarded to the slender elemental made of water. She's done her part as a Fairy, and she hopes she represented her guild well.

Most of all, she hopes she proves _him_ wrong.

##

###

##

"Wow! With an average score of 96 per cent, just a point above the second placer, the Miss Magnolia crown goes to..."

There are only two ladies left onstage. There is a drumroll. Of course, there is one. If that pounding beat didn't make Juvia's heart skip a beat, then that intent gaze she's receiving from a certain lightning mage certainly does. He is watching, making sure he wins the bet.

"Ms. Krylla Melburn of the Roza Cavalry!"

A mixture of catcalls (Cana and Lucy once again the loudest to let out boos) and applause erupts in the town square. Juvia stands frozen. She's failed _him._ She's failed her guild. She has failed to prove herself wrong.

She makes her way down the stage, to let Krylla celebrate her win. Mirajane and Lisanna meets her at the side, the former gathering Juvia in a tight embrace; Lisanna caresses Juvia's hair.

The water mage tries not to cry. She doesn't, although she feels like it. She wriggles herself free from Mirajane's hold. Once she does, she bows to the two mages.

"Juvia is so sorry. Juvia should've just stuck to Lisanna's routine instead."

The Strauss sisters sighed out loud at the same time. Both are giving Juvia encouraging smiles. Juvia thanks them, but is in no mood to linger around. She needs an alone time to reflect, she claims, and they let her. Stealthily travelling away from the town square, she roams the empty streets of the town. Majority of the citizens have gathered at the Square to celebrate the final day of the festival. Juvia makes her way to her apartment in a sombre mood.

"Juvia."

She doesn't even realize she was being followed. The deep voice snaps her out of her sullen contemplation. She pivots her body to realize the 'caller' is mere inches away.

"What are you d-," she asks but gets cut off. Her words are swallowed when his lips clash with hers. Juvia remains wide-eyed, unable to fathom the proper response. When her kisser bites her lower lip, asking for entrance, Juvia allows him. Her eyes still remain open, still unsure whether she should respond to such a passion-less kiss (well, at least from her point of view).

Juvia shuts her eyes tightly, moving her mouth a little. When his tongue makes contact with hers, there is a tingling effect on her body.

And yet, her mind still travels to _him_.

Unknowingly, she opens her eyes, angles her head to the side for her kisser to deepen the session. It is strange. Seeing his face up close and personal like this, especially with his eyes closed. Juvia cannot believe he is seemingly enjoying this activity. Why can't she?

The answer lies in a figure from a distance away, hands placed inside his coat pockets. A terrible sense of guilt washes over her. She tries to push away her kisser, but his hold on her is firm. She watches the lone figure turning around and walking away. Is there a look of anger or hurt etched on his face?

And all Juvia could think is... she'd rather have her lips on him than on the man kissing her right now.

* * *

 **a/n: it's very late, and I apologize for that. for a chapter I was really excited to write, I had a hard time writing it. this was probably my 5th version, however I didn't even get to re-read and edit this. so, catch any mistakes? that's on me. lol. but please let me know. there's something I've failed to mention in the last chapter - something juvia and laxus HAS NOT done. hmm...? I think I failed as a writer to make it stand out. or at least, the lack of it should make it stand out. ah, you'll know soon. it might not even be something grand like i'm making it out to be.**

okay, enough rant from me. I sincerely thank everyone who took the time to read, review, follow, and favourite. Especially to:

 **Mushee-chan, Domi300, melneh, Mz Crossover2012, Snoopy A, kurahieritr JIO, agirlworthfighting4, Raphiix3, bobbylikespineapples, Angelina1993, rosaji, endingsarenotalwaysbad, wilathewitch, appreciative, mayu87, TheCorpseGarden, iamalphagirl, Leviquin, Ali, dramionelives, Dark Gothic Lolita!**

Thank you for the support m (_ _) m and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. if it does, please still let me know and i'll try to improve.


	6. six

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **six**

* * *

It isn't the first time Gray kissed her. There have been a few incidents in the past that their lips touched. Always a peck — sweet and simply hasty.

The last time tongue was involved is when they slept together a couple of months ago. Juvia would be a hypocrite if she claims she's not enjoying. Of course, there's this tingly feeling travelling all over her body. Some heat is ignited when Gray's fingertips press deeper onto her soft skin.

But to describe it as full enjoyment isn't accurate either. No siree. Juvia feels guilty as soon as her eyes catch the imposing figure of a certain dragon slayer. He is too far for her to determine his expression.

Anger? Nonchalance? Annoyance?

Does he even know the two figures locked in a passionate makeout session involves her? Does he care? Should he even care? And if Juvia is making out with Gray, what's it to him? Would she like it if it's Laxus's tongue exploring the mouth of, say, Cana or Mirajane?

Just picturing the blonde Dreyar with a female Fairy makes Juvia's blood boil. That much she can admit.

With that mental image and questions plaguing her mind, Juvia pushes Gray's chest. The ice mage assumes it's for much-needed oxygen, so he releases her lips. Instead, he trails kisses on her jawline then down her neck. Needing to be a bit more forceful, Juvia places two palms on his well-toned chest. How the hell did Gray strip off his polo shirt that quickly?!

Gray blinks in confusion after his mouth lost the sensation of her smooth flesh. He wants more, Juvia can tell. Is she willing to give him more?

"Gray-sama, what are you doing?"

Gray runs a finger through his hair. "I believe we call it kissing," he answers with a teasing note. He drags a finger to trace Juvia's lower lip, and then leans forward again. Juvia inches away from him. "What? Isn't this what we both want?"

Juvia looks away from his intense gaze. "Well…" she trails off. It's true; she still wants him. Can you really expect a girl who's in love with a guy for years to just lose that devotion? Especially someone like Juvia. She's the type to give all but expects less. So now, after all those years of pining and wanting, suddenly he caves in? "Juvia is not sure why you're kissing her."

Gray makes a snorting effect. "It's not the first time we kissed, you know. Why are you suddenly unsure? Also," he again caresses her cheek with a fingertip. "We've done more than that a few weeks ago. If you don't remember what I'm referring to, I can remind you."

Juvia shakes her head. "Inside Juvia's chest is like a storm brewing. Juvia just failed to make Fairy Tail proud. It's not the time for some gratification."

With a sigh, Gray places both his hands flat on her back. He pushes Juvia forward, closer to his body. "You didn't fail anyone. You proved to all of us that the control of your power is beyond amazing," he states in a gentle tone, soothing and calming to Juvia's ears.

"T-thank you," she whispers her response, "Juvia needed to hear that."

Gray lets go of her. As he is about to lean down for another kiss, a voice vibrates through the empty streets.

"Juvia! Gray!"

Both heads snaps in the direction of the Titania's voice. Erza cuts off the distance within seconds, squinting her eyes as if silently interrogating them about their positions. Immediately, the two separate from each other. Erza eyes Gray, rolling her eyes.

"We'll talk about what I saw later. Right now, both of you are needed for the parade. It starts around seven in the evening. Both of you should prepare right away."

"Parade?" Juvia asks. "That wouldn't be fair, Erza-san. Juvia didn't win the contest. Shouldn't it be Ms. Krylla and Freed-san?"

Flashing an arrogant smile, Erza pats Juvia's head, nodding. "It should be them. But," she puts a thumbs up before continuing, "Didn't I tell you that I'd do everything in my power to get you and Gray to lead the Fantasia parade like the last time?"

"No way!" Gray protests. He is not doing that again. "The seventeen-year-old me might've agreed, but not this time. I'm way too old for that."

Still continuing to smile, Erza taps Gray on the shoulder. "You will participate in the Fantasia Parade. You will escort Juvia, and become her strong supporter. You will show the whole Magnolia what a fine ice mage you are. You will participate," she pats him on the cheek. "Is that understood, Gray?"

Dumbly, Gray nods without saying anything back. Juvia's own protests are thrown aside for the moment. Instead, she follows after Erza who starts to walk ahead; Gray trails from behind. The three walk in silence all the way to the front entrance of the guild. Halting her steps, Juvia lowers her gaze onto the ground. Her hesitation is quite apparent to both Erza and Gray.

"Let's go in, Juvia," Gray takes her by the elbow, nudging her to move. He isn't rough, but he is quite forceful. Juvia complies.

As soon as the three step inside the guild, the Fairy Tail members turn silent, gazing at the newcomers. Their eyes are locked on the blue-haired mage. With a silent hall for an audience, Juvia knows it's the perfect time to make amends.

Bowing down in a ninety-degree angle, Juvia lets out her voice loud and clear. "Everyone, Juvia is so sorry for failing to win the competition. Though Juvia tried her best, it seems Juvia isn't quite prepared and competent. Juvia sincerely apologizes to all Fairy Tail members." She remains in obeisance until she feels short fingers curling on her shoulder. It is the former master of the guild.

The aging Makarov beckons her to straighten up. "Juvia, you've done nothing but make us all proud. When I was the master and you came to me wanting to be in the guild, I had no doubts that you'll serve our guild well. I am honoured to have been your master." Makarov steps back and gives her a loud applause. Every member of the guild the former master, standing up from their seats, dropping whatever they were doing. Soon, the whole guild is giving the water mage a standing ovation.

 _"Yay Juvia!"_

 _"You should sing more!"_

 _"I love your voice. It's so manly!"_

 _"Shut up. Her voice ain't manly. It's heavenly, you dumbass."_

 _"Aye! Your dance is like a fish caught in a hook."_

 _"Hmmph. Such a weird description from a weird cat."_

Tears form in her lids, and they soon stream down her cheeks like the flowing waterfall. Juvia bows down again. This time, not in apology, but in gratitude. She feels chubby arms going around her. It is Lucy giving her a hug. And although her swelling belly makes it impossible to press her body against Juvia, the pregnant mage manages to embrace Juvia tighter.

"You were great. Juvia, you are so amazing. Who knew you had such a beautiful voice?"

Cana walks towards them. "Yeah. Your dance and costume were enough to make Gray hard down there," she snickers, puckering her lips as if giving Juvia a kiss.

"Juvia has a bright idea, Erza-san," she claps her hands as she looks at the temporary master.

"Pray do tell," Erza raises a brow. Sometimes, Juvia's ideas can be quite extreme.

"I volunteer Lucy-chan and Natsu-san as the main event for the Fantasia Parade." Everyone starts wondering why Juvia thought about that all of a sudden. Hence, the water mage explains, "You see, Fairy Tail is all about getting through any challenge. Whether we fail or succeed, each of us has proved our abilities, our worth, and our determination. Fairy Tail starts from friendship leading to family, which is enveloped in love." Juvia takes Lucy's hands and offers her friend a bright smile. "Juvia believes what Lucy-chan and Natsu-san went through completely embodies what Fairy Tail means to all of us."

The whole guild is once again drowned in silence, except from Lucy's sniffing. "Having Lucy-chan and Natsu-san on the float would show what Fairy Tail is all about — friendship, family, love, acceptance, and strength. Juvia can go on and on, but it doesn't change the fact that both of them deserve it more than Juvia." After her short speech, Lucy wails out loud, and then throws her arms around Juvia's once again.

"Is that what you really want, Juvia?" Erza asks, glancing briefly at Gray. The ice mage remains standing stoically. The bluenette nods eagerly. There is no hint of lie in her eyes. She truly means what she said. In fact, Erza can see the bluenette is determined to get Lucy and Natsu heading the float. For Erza, she sees it as Juvia's sincere sacrifice — sacrificing her time with Gray to create a better symbolism for the parade. "If that is Juvia's decision, then it shall be done," she announces with a big smile.

"Uh…" Natsu squeaks out a protest finally. "I ain't doing that parade-thing. Nah-uh. Not at all!"

His complaints are drowned out by the loud cheering. Oh, and of course, Erza makes her way to "sweetly" ask Natsu to cooperate.

As Lucy squeals excitedly, and then starts to panic that no dress would fit her bulging stomach, Juvia stands there with a smile on her face. She is still quite disappointed that she couldn't bring complete pride to her guild. Nonetheless, she truly appreciates their sincerity.

"We, uh…" Gray stands beside Juvia with a sheepish look on his face. "We could, um, represent what you said too, you know," he stammers with what could've been a heart-melting statement.

Juvia comprehends what he's trying to say, but chooses to not delve in it. "Juvia truly wants this for Lucy-chan. We've all seen how that battle against Alvarez brought devastation. Yet, the two of them surpassed all that." Finally looking at Gray, she offers him a genuine smile. "Their love story is somewhat the happy version of what could've been for Mavis-sama and Zeref-san."

"I just want you to know that," he pauses again, trying to determine how his words would affect her. "I'm not unwilling to join you on the float. I don't mind, as long as you're there with me."

Her mouth suddenly feels dry. Whatever response she wants to give, she swallows it. Her feelings are in turmoil at the moment. Gray has always been very vague with his words, and Juvia has learned to not misinterpret him anymore. "Juvia knows. Gray-sama will do anything as long as he's doing it with a comrade, an ally, and most of all," she takes his hand, squeezes it, but lets go right away. "Most of all, if it's a friend," she finishes her sentence, putting a loud stress on the last word.

Gray is about to say something, whether it's a protest of what she said or just to agree, he doesn't get the chance as Juvia joins the buzzing, joyous discussions of the Fairy Tail floats the guild will present later. With a sigh, Gray heads straight to the bar for a drink. Juvia secretly watches him with sad eyes. She loves him, but how deep is it? She has to admit that someone else is occupying her mind, and his absence is creating a pinching sensation in her heart.

##

###

##

"Where are you going?"

A hand grips her wrist, just as she is about to walk away. Juvia faces Gray with confusion. During the whole parade, Gray has stuck close to her. Everyone is lingering in the town square, mingling with each other.

"Juvia is heading to the dorm now, Gray-sama,"she answers, eyeing the long fingers holding her wrist. Gray notices it but doesn't let go. Instead, his grip gets tighter. He tugs her hand, as if wanting to pull her closer to him.

"Come home with me." It comes out as a whisper, but to Juvia it is loud and clear. It is very obvious what Gray means. The loud thumping inside her chest fills her ears. She feels her whole face is flushed red, as if set ablaze. Gray repeats what he says, a little louder, but still exclusive for Juvia's ears.

A conversation from somewhere distracts Juvia, even though the street is filled with noise and loud voices.

" _I'm not sure where Laxus is right now."_ It is the voice of Bickslow; it's followed by Freed, claiming that their leader is headed for yet another out-of-town mission. Juvia tries to strain her hearing, unconsciously desiring to hear more information regarding the man troubling her mind. Freed says something but gets drown out by a louder conversation from somewhere. Before Juvia could turn towards the direction of where Bickslow and Freed are, Gray snaps her attention back to him.

"Come home with me, Juvia," his tone is sincere and serious. "Come home with me, and hear my answer."

"Answer?" she blinks, her thoughts muddled. "What is the question, Gray-sama?"

Gray sends her a small smile — that smile that has always freezes her on spot, allowing her deluding self to concoct fantasies. He leans forward, his lips touching the tip of Juvia's left ear. "When we lived together, in a teasing note, you asked me something, remember?"

When they lived together? Those six months of "sharing" a house, he means? Yes, indeed she recalls a bold question she posted. She might have said it with a mixture of jest, but Juvia has been serious at that time.

" _Will Gray-sama ever love Juvia?"_

"Come home with me," Gray repeats. "Because the answer is yes."

Tears start to sting Juvia's eyes. She has waited for that answer. But… why now?

Outside, though not influenced by a certain water mage, lightning strikes the night sky, and then a roaring thunder rolls throughout the street. Thus, autumn rain concludes the Harvest Festival. Juvia lets Gray pull her for a run. Her feet follow wherever the ice mage decides to bring her.

But when a spark of lightning creates a glowing line on velvety sky, a ruggedly handsome face flashes in Juvia's mind. That's when the water mage realizes that her heart belongs to one man. She looks ahead; at the same time, Gray turns to look at her. He is smiling that smile again.

Juvia is at a loss.

* * *

 **a/n: A sincere apologies to all of you for updating late. "real" life got in the way. anyway, i'm curious how you all will react to this chapter. let me know.**

 **thank you to those who continue to read this story, especially those who take time to leave a review - Natercia, qhxsaii, Isolating, Meffisto, dramionelives, endingsarenotalwaysbad, Angelina1993, agirlworthfighting4, rosaji, Snoopy A, TheCorpseGarden, Dark Lolita Gothic, kurahieiritr JIO & iamalphagirl!**


	7. seven

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **seven**

* * *

Like a scene frozen in time, captured by a Polaroid, the memory from a few hours lingers in his mind. A vision of blue encased in crystal-clear ice. There is that uncomfortable sensation that he's quite familiar. Laxus isn't the type to deny to his self what he's feeling.

He is jealous.

He hates that his inner consciousness keep replaying that word. Jealousy. What's more grating is that he's feeling such dreadful emotion due to a particular mage he considers inferior.

Yes, he is jealous of that bastard Gray. He is jealous because Gray kissed _his woman._

Shaking his head in disgust, Laxus snickers out loud. This is beyond lunacy for him. How the hell is he outright admitting that Juvia Lockser is his? She isn't, and he doesn't want it. He doesn't want to be tied to someone, especially someone from his guild. But even if his logic tells him that he shouldn't feel jealous seeing Juvia kiss another man, he couldn't help the rising rage developing inside.

In a fit of frustration, Laxus releases a burst of lightning flash, slashing the lined up trees in the woods. Thank god that his house is located in isolation, because the destruction he's about to unleash is starting. He continues to let out his damaging magic, but one tree is resistant. With full-blown strength, Laxus punches it, and the full-grown tree falls down. Splinters erupt in the air, some grazing his exposed skin. The leaves soon catch fire due to his lightning strike. This doesn't quell his anger though, so he proceeds to chop down the other innocent trees using his fist and magic. Soon, the heaven seems to feel his rage. Lightning strikes the night sky, and the sound of thunder follows.

It still doesn't make Laxus stop to exhaust his magic. He is angry, and he doesn't know how to calm down. When he's close to stopping, he remembers Juvia embracing Gray, and his ire recharges. Tiny droplets of water hit his face, which soon develops into big splashes all around him.

He stands in the middle of the forest, his hair all wet and dripping. There is something in the rain that feels heavy and sombre. He wonders if a certain water mage is the cause of it. He walks past the felled trees and makes his way home. However, a few feet away from his front door, a figure wrapped in azure clothing stands there. It rains all around her, except she's dry. She walks towards him, and it seems that the rain is making way, and keeping away. It's as if there's an invisible umbrella above her. She stops in front of him.

She outstretches her hand to reach up to him. She hesitates to touch him, her finger lingering some millimetres away from his cheek.

"You're bleeding," Juvia whispers, as her eyes carefully look at a tiny gash on his cheek.

Laxus whacks her hand away and proceeds to walk away.

"Wait," Juvia manages to hold onto his wet shirt. "Ju-Juvia is…"

"Get the fuck outta here, Juvia," he says with an unintentional scorn in his voice.

"But Juvia is here to fulfill the agreement."

He turns around, rain is still pouring down on him while she remains untouched. "Agreement?" he questions although he knows what she's talking about.

"Juvia is your slave for a month," Juvia reminds. She states this without faltering or blinking.

He snorts out loud, finding the unfunny humour behind her statement. "Forget about it," he says this again with a disdainful tone. He turns around once again and leaves her behind. He has no time for such foolishness anymore. His plan to leave early morning the next day is going to be changed. Instead, Laxus decides to just leave after he dries himself. But before he reaches his door, a lightning-fast Juvia runs past him. She blocks him from going inside. "What the fuck do you want, Juvia?" he bellows, just wanting to be far away from her as possible. His perverted mind suddenly conjures a sexy Juvia with wet clothes hugging her curves, asking him to touch her.

"Juvia wants to be Laxus-san's slave."

He eyes his guildmate, astonished at her straightforwardness. He steps closer, towering her. She looks up to him with challenging eyes that are mixed with curiosity. What the hell is going on in her head? Laxus wants to dissect what craziness is going on inside the mind of the water mage. He's had glimpses of her infamous antics from the past, and he's always been curious of her brain's creativity.

"You don't know what you're asking for," he gives her a dangerous and piercing gaze, making sure to intimidate her. He could see it — that slight discomfort in her eyes, the shifting of her weight, the reddening of her cheeks, and the apprehension in her expression. Water from his wet hair drops onto her face, and Juvia blinks from it. There is something cutely enticing with her reaction, and Laxus's lower body seems to react hard as well.

He knows he should move away, or he might just pounce on her. Yet, he cuts the distance even shorter, and Juvia's chest is now pressed against his. He lifts up her chin more and leans down. His lips hover near hers, barely touching. He's never kissed her lips, and he's craving to do so, but he controls himself not to.

"Leave now," he commands with an almost-growl. He releases her right away and steps around her to open his door. He takes a look at her from the corner of his eyes, and she seems stuck where she stands. He would've closed the door behind him when he stepped inside his house. But, Juvia is quick to enter the house. With shaky hands, she helps Laxus take off his shirt. Puzzled, Laxus yells at her, "What the fuck, woman! Didn't I tell you to go?"

Juvia gives him a confident glare. She turns her back to him and walks further inside his house, without another word to him. She knows where exactly to go — his bedroom. Laxus stands in the doorway, unable to comprehend what she's doing. It doesn't take long for Juvia to reappear, a towel in her hand. She approaches him with a self-assured gait. For a brief moment, it feels as if a superior walking towards her subordinate. She has this 'I'm-in-control' air around her, and all Laxus could do is scowl. When she's standing in front of him again, Juvia tugs down his wet shirt, bringing him closer to her height. She still stands on tiptoes as she dries his hair. She refuses to stare directly at his eyes.

For the first time in a long while, Laxus feels intimidated around a woman. He unconsciously gulps down, a fuzzy sensation enveloping him. He really needs to get away from him. When she lets go, he steps back, trying to regain his usual arrogance demeanour.

"If you're my slave, then heed my command," he spoke loudly with a hard inflection. "Get away from me. You reek of the ice mage, and it's disgusting." He might've sounded somewhat immature, but he is slowly losing self-restraint. The longer she stays around him, the harder it'll be to control himself. Inside him is a fusion of different emotions. On one hand, he'll be a ticking time bomb of sexual frustration. He'll attack her any minute now, like a predator deprived of his favourite prey. On the other hand, he's reminded of melancholic visions — his parents, his grandfather, his past misdeeds — that he might just wail like a boy in need of a mother's hug.

He desires nothing but to be away from her, as much as he is lusting to be inside her.

But the words that came out of her mouth are like a sword that broke the chain of restraint: "Then erase his scent from Juvia's body."

An invitation is consent, and that's all he needed. The dragon inside him is released. His mouth captures her sweet lips, while his hands are busy peeling off her clothes. He's never kissed her before, and he thinks to himself that he should've done so the first time at the inn. It is akin to tasting something that cannot be described with mere words. She eagerly responds with vigour, her fingers raking through his hair. Her clothes were stripped in a flash, and soon Juvia's naked back lands on the cold floor. Yet, she doesn't complain for she's feeling the blazing fire all over her body.

Laxus kisses every inch of her exposed skin, travelling from one hardened nipple to the other. His hands are simultaneously pleasing her — one kneading the full mound of flesh, the other caressing down her thigh. Juvia moans in crescendo, as if composing a sensual melody. Soon, Laxus is situated in between her erotic legs. She is still shy, but he could tell Juvia is trying hard to show a courageous front. And the moment he tastes her syrupy region, his tongue circling around her pearl, Juvia reaches climax immediately, arching her back upwards. She grits her teeth, not allowing a scream to escape her lips. Laxus continues to give her pleasure, until Juvia purposely snatches herself away from him.

He eyes her with a fatalistic glint, and she recoils a bit. Yet, that alluring bold countenance returns to make him want her more. Juvia crawls towards him, wipes his mouth gently with her hand, before latching her lips onto his. She wraps her arms around his neck, and then straddles him. Laxus couldn't take it anymore. Without breaking the kiss, he takes out his member from his slacks.

The two suddenly communicate without words or even looking at each other's eyes. Juvia raises her hips to let Laxus enter her slowly. When they're finally fully connected, they move in synched, grunting and moaning in unison. It doesn't take long for Juvia to reach the zenith for the second time. Laxus could feel himself nearing that apex, and he's aware he needs to withdraw from her for lack of protection. Yet, Juvia holds onto him fear. She's getting to a third highest point, but she's able to indicate it's her 'safe' period. As if that's the trigger, Laxus drains himself. At the same time, his energy gets sapped out. He falls back, completely lying down. Juvia topples on top of him. Both their chests are heaving from heavy breathing. Staring up the ceiling, Laxus is searching for the words to say to her, but his mind has been dulled.

It is Juvia who breaks the silence.

"This is the first time Laxus-san kissed Juvia."

##

###

##

A silent night is always ideal for deep pondering. With only the moonlight from the window serving as his lamp, Laxus gazes at the sleeping water mage beside him. After their intimate tryst in his doorway, Juvia has fallen asleep. Laxus has taken some time to gather enough energy to carry her to bed. He can feel fatigue in his limbs, but he's not completely fulfilled. He wants more of her. And it's taking time for him to doze off to dreamland.

But the woman beside him is like a dream come true — as cheesy as that sounds. He brushes off the strands of blue hair from her face. She is exhausted, that much he could tell. Not only did she perform a routine in front of many people, she had to do it using incredible amount of magic. And then of course that rough, albeit quick, activity near his front door.

Laxus chuckles out loud. Now, every time, he'll be exiting and entering his house, he'll be recounting that steamy episode. Letting his perverse self out, he slides off the blanket covering the nude mage. He's seen other girls with more picturesque curves and bigger breasts. He's slept with prettier females. Yet, Juvia right now, in his eyes, is the complete image of perfection. Perfect in a sense that her flaws add to her beauty.

Juvia shivers, switching to a fetal position. Laxus immediately covers her up. He thinks back to what he said after sex.

 _This is the first time Laxus-san kissed Juvia._

A bitter taste occurs in his mouth, and the infuriating face of an ice mage pops out. Laxus knows his possessiveness is taking over. So now, he is firm that he will not allow anyone to have her.

He will not let anyone touch her.

Especially not Gray.

He will keep Juvia to himself, until he's sure that he's exhausted of her. After all, Laxus cannot be committed to anyone, especially someone from his guild. Yes, as cruel as it may sound, Laxus will do anything in his power to have sole possession of Juvia, until he's done with her.

Until he's tired of her.

##

###

##

"Laxus-san should eat before breakfast gets cold," Juvia shyly tells him.

The two of them are seated across from each other at the dining table. Juvia has prepared breakfast, waking up earlier than him. To Laxus, it seems she's keen on keeping her promise to be his 'slave'.

With arms folded, Laxus stares at her with a bored expression. "Last night was just a taste of me being a tyrant. I'm giving you the chance to leave now," he tells her, knowing full well of her response.

"No," she refuses, just as he suspected. "Juvia will keep her promise. Juvia might've failed to win the competition and prove herself excellent, but she will not be someone who'd go back on her word."

"A woman of honour," he snorts. "Fine, have it your way. You'll be my slave for a month." Laxus frowns when Juvia nods and smiles. _Why does she look so happy?_ "I'm leaving for a mission," he tells her flatly, "And you're coming with me."

* * *

 **a/n: I apologize for the delay. to be honest, I was writing this chapter with the intent for it to be the last one. I wasn't sure if there's enough interest left. heh. still, I'm very grateful to those who take time to leave a review. Truly appreciate it, hence I'll extend the story a bit. I wouldn't want it to end abruptly. But, I also don't want it to seem dragging. So please, kindly let me know how the story is progressing so far.**

Once again, my deepest thanks to the following readers: **RiverSong5, kurahieritr JIO, qhxsaii, Mushee-chan, thundergodlaxus, MaouoKenjiro13, endingsarenotalwaysbad, Angelina1993, rosaji, iamalphagirl,** and **SnoopyA**


	8. eight

**standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **eight**

* * *

He has tricked her. Alright, that's not necessarily true. The fault actually stems from her blunder. The actual agreement should've lasted a week. But because of the intense emotions brewing inside her body that fateful, rainy night (not to mention the growing sexual desires), Juvia has made a mistake in honouring her agreement with Laxus.

She should've been a "slave" for only a week. It has now been fifteen days since she's "serving" the dragon slayer. And the bewildering part? Laxus is being a complete _celibate_ gentleman to her. Apparently, the young Dreyar is all business and no play when in the middle of a mission.

Juvia watches the blonde mage from afar. He is in deep conversation with the head officer of the Magic Council. The two of them have just completed eliminating vile creatures pillaging a village some miles away from Magnolia. Though the beasts were easy to kill, it has taken the two mages almost two hours to finish the job.

"Thank you so much for another mission success," the head officer bows down. He looks around the deserted village. Every corner is littered with carcasses of the creatures the two Fairy Tail mages took care of. "Any leads where these mutated beasts came from?"

Laxus sighs out loud. It feels like a recording whenever he meets the head officer. It's always an inquiry about the mutants' origins or whereabouts.

"We're told that the Council is responsible for the investigations. I just go where they tell me to go," he nonchalantly answers. "You should be the one telling me why these mutants are appearing more and more."

The head officer gives him an awkward laugh, and then shrugs his shoulder. "I'm only here to collect samples for the researchers. All I know is that these creatures are man-made." In a yet awkward manner, he extends his hand to pat Laxus on his shoulder. "Good work like always, Master Dreyar."

Laxus grits his teeth. "I always tell you that I'm not a master." Without waiting for another word from the head officer, he walks away and heads to where Juvia remains standing. He probes her appearance once more from head to toe, aware that she's basically sending him the death glare.

She isn't saying anything, but he could very much hear her thoughts. He wonders though if his name's stuck with a profanity rather than an honorific. It's understandable if she's cursing him at the moment. After all, she's currently covered in greenish goo that exudes a putrid stench.

It is a job well done, for sure, but it ain't a glamorous sight.

"You didn't tell Juvia that this job involves being smelly and disgusting!" she finally snaps.

"Can't you just clean yourself? Aren't you like equipped with your own self-cleaning ability? Like, use your own water to clean yourself?"

Juvia makes a growling noise, which Laxus has to admit, sounded sexy and creepy at the same time. "No! Juvia's concerned it might corrupt her water composition. Yuck!" She flings her arms in the air, trying to get rid of the goo clinging onto her skin. Some of it flew off and landed on the ground, barely missing Laxus.

"Hey, watch out, woman!"

"How come you're all clean, Laxus-san? Juvia doesn't understand that."

Laxus smirked, arrogance masking his whole face. "I fought with these mutants multiple times. I know my way around them now." Upon hearing this, Juvia sends him an angry glare. She stomps her feet alternatively, still trying hard to get rid of the gunk on both her legs. He takes off his jacket and throws it at her. "Here, slave, carry it for me."

As if a form of rebellion, Juvia instead wears the jacket. It's oversized, but it hides her goo-covered clothes. She sends Laxus a deathly glare. "Ha! Now Laxus-san's jacket is all gooey." The response she got is a snort, annoying her more. "Our original agreement was a week of slavery," she says through gritted teeth.

Laxus laughs out loud. "It's not my fault you're the one who flubbed with the duration. I gave you the chance, if you so recall," he tells her with a smirk, stooping down to level with her height. He stares straight into the water mage's eyes — trying hard to intimidate her.

Juvia knows what he's trying to do. He's always looming over her as if trying to make her feel weak. Sure, she gets that butterflies-in-the-tummy feels, and she could feel her knees buckling. But, she's not going to let him have the enjoyment of teasing her. No, this time she will be the one to catch him off guard.

And indeed he gets caught off guard with Juvia's bold move.

Tiptoeing, she places a quick peck on his lips, and then steps away immediately to walk away. The lightning mage is left rigid in his awkward position, momentarily forgetting that they're surrounded with officers from the council.

"Hey Master!" Juvia hollers. "Have you been turned into stone?" she asks with a note of innocence, but the look on her face is similar to those of Medusa's!

' _You little vixen'_ is all Laxus could think of.

##

####

##

The two of them have barely stepped inside the hotel room when Laxus received another call from the Magic Council. Another group of beasts are heading towards a rural village. Officers are on their way, but Laxus's location is actually closer to the targeted area. Laxus informs Juvia without giving further details. Of course the water mage is miffed.

"Can't you create some kind of water vehicle that could take us there faster?" he asks her as they settle in their train seats. The village is about ten stops away.

"Sorry that Juvia's magic is not that advanced," she replies haughtily, rolling her eyes. She's not sure if this is banter, but Laxus has been quite nonchalant around her since the start of their journey. She sort of figured that, when he asked—no demanded of her— to join his mission, some form of intimacies would be happening between them. One thing Juvia has realized is that Laxus is a serious man with a mission.

He takes his job seriously, and he performs them without complaints or anger. She has noticed a few times that Laxus gets exasperated whenever talking to officers from the Council, but he keeps his cool. Also, he always insists he's not the master of Fairy Tail. Juvia has noticed, though, that many from the Council have already acknowledged the grandson of Makarov as the successor. As expected, Laxus is adamant about not being worthy of the role.

Thanks to this mission, Juvia sees Laxus in a more elevated light. Perhaps this is why she "obeys" his "commands". She also acknowledges him as the next master of the guild, but won't say this to his face. He hates it! As for being obedient, and him being commanding, it's really not the case. Laxus gives her orders, but his tone is casual and cool. His delivery doesn't sound as if it's a superior talking to an inferior. It's always mixed with hints of teasing, but there's a caring subtlety to it.

" _Why don't you buy us lunch, servant? You're probably hungry too."  
_ " _Give me that bag, slave! You're too short and fragile to carry it."  
_ " _Kill those tiny monsters, woman, and I'll handle the big guy there!"_

Thinking back to some examples, Juvia couldn't help but smile.

"Is there anything amusing?" Laxus asks.

Juvia shakes her head, trying to erase the grin on her face. She gazes at him, and then there's a sudden sensation in her chest. It's as if her heart wants to burst from some sort of joy. She's not sure if she wants to admit what it is. Juvia's not dumb; she is aware of her growing feelings for Laxus. It's the same stage she had with Gray but quite different.

With Gray, she feels obliged to give and never receive. She owes him a great deal for taking away the literal and figurative gloominess. Even until this very day, Juvia believes that Gray is her soulmate. Laxus's entry into her life has indeed changed her outlook. Juvia has suddenly wanted to be sassier, more revealing, and a bit more demanding. At the same time, she wouldn't mind being a bit submissive (as long as she doesn't feel forced) and weak.

Laxus snaps her back to reality by waving his hand in front of her. "Be ready, servant. We'll reach the village after the next stop."

"Juvia's prepared. This time she won't be covered in goo anymore!" she declares, pumping up her fists.

Laxus snorts, amused. "You said that the last three times we've fought them." Without asking for her permission, Laxus grabs Juvia's bag along with his. Juvia would protest she could carry her own luggage, but he'd just bark at her that she's weak. Laxus walks towards the train door, waiting for the train to halt soon. Juvia follows behind.

Feeling a bit confident, the bluenette snakes her arm around his chest, resting her forehead on his back. It is an intimate move, and she's sure Laxus would chastise her. The blonde mage frowns, side-glancing at the shorter mage. He doesn't know what to say. Awkwardness, or maybe embarrassment, is blanketing him since there are many train riders seeing this display of affection. Yet, he doesn't say a word or make a move to repel her.

"Thank you for carrying Juvia's bag," says Juvia in the softest tone. The train screeches to a stop.

"Let's go," he tells her, tapping the hand placed on his waist. But instead of removing it, Laxus takes the hand, bends a little, and kisses the tips of her fingers. Screw those watchful eyes. He is just happy to have Juvia by his side.

Juvia blushes, her heart swelling. The train doors open, and the cool wind caresses her warm cheeks. Laxus steps out of the train, stretching his arm for Juvia. The latter smiles and reaches out her hand. She has barely touched him when out of nowhere Laxus is pummelled to the ground. From somewhere, continuous blasts and explosions are heard and seen.

Juvia stares at the huge creature caging Laxus. He is unconscious, barely breathing, and she could see blood trickling down his forehead. The beast looks at Juvia and snarls. She couldn't even make a movement, as if she's frozen in place.

* * *

 **a/n: I can't stress enough that I am truly sorry for not updating for a long time. I just hope that many of you readers didn't lose interest. This fic is nearing its end, and that's why I struggled with where I want to take it. Anyway, my deepest gratitude to those who left reviews, followed, and favourited. Do tell me of what you guys think with this latest progression.**

 **GraySnowie - i hope this answers your question about slave for a week/month. Well, actually, it was my own blunder. heh. thanks for pointing that out. instead of editing last chapter, I figured it's better to rectify it here instead. sorry about that!**


End file.
